La Otra Cara de La Moneda
by Kainu1329
Summary: En esta historia pasa de todo un poco...romance, aventura, accion y sorpresas...No deje de leerla...**Completa**
1. Algo Inusual?

Capitulo 1. : Algo Inusual?  
  
Empezaba a oscurecer, y decidieron pasar en esa aldea la noche; como siempre Miroku-sama consiguio la mejor casa para que se quedaran.  
  
"Que dijiste esta vez Miroku-sama? quizas que algun mononoke estaba tratando de atacar la casa? "  
  
"Vamos Inuyasha, esto es mejor que dormir en la tierra, verdad Kagome?"  
  
"Aaa, Shippo!!! no hay nada mejor que un suave futton para dormir..."  
  
Inuyasha se levanto y sin decir palabras salio afuera... Kagome inmediatamente sintio su ausencia, pero no lo siguio, espero que Sango y Miroku se durmieran, puso a Shippo lentamente a un lado de la cama, y se dirijio en su busqueda... Alli sabia que lo encontraria, en la rama mas alta de aquel arbol... Se veia como un angel, aquella luna llena se reflejaba en sus dorados ojos y el brillo de su laga cabellera blanca era ensegador... Kagome se quedo alli parada, tratando de no hacer ruido...  
  
'Donde estas Kikyo? tu sabes que yo siempre te voy a proteger' - Inuyasha estaba bien concentrado en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al sentir la esencia de Kagome, inhalo profundamente, era un aroma que lo llenaba de vida y de paz; movio sus ojos a donde estaba ella, Kagome se puso tensa al saberse descubierta y sin que ella se diera cuenta el estaba a su lado y sin darle tiempo a nada la tomo entre sus brazos, la miro a los ojos como tratando de encontrar todas las respuestas en ellos...  
  
"Inu...ya...sha?  
  
Sin darle tiempo a decir mas nada, sus labios rozaron los de ellas, al principio Kagome se resistia, pero luego correspondia, que dulce sabia su primer Beso... El corazon a Kagome palpitaba rapidamente y el hanyou al ver que era correspondido le empezo a correr su sangre mas rapido; la atrajo hacia el, Kagome rodeo su nuca y dejo escapar un leve gemido, cosa que volvio mas loco a Inuyasha...  
  
"Kagome" - dejo escapar Inuyasha  
  
kagome sentia como todo su cuerpo se quemaba y todo le daba vueltas... El hanyou estaba como niño con juguete nuevo, experimentando su tacto en el cuerpo de Kagome... Que estoy haciendo - penso kagome - trato de escapar, no sabiendo que al tratar de hacerlo sus movimientos hacian que el se excitara mas y empezo a sentir como su ereccion crecia y dolia... Que eran esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones maravillosas que el le hacia sentir, pero no esto no podia pasar asi...  
  
"Inuyasha.... Osuwari"  
  
Thump  
  
"Era la unica manera de la que podia escapar, aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado estar con el mas tiempo... para siempre..." (hasta a mi me hubiera gustado *_*)  
  
Solo alcanzo a ver cuando ella corria en direccion a la casa en que se hospedaban...  
  
"kagome"...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Habian pasado algunos dias desde aquella noche... Sango y Miroku ya empezaban a notar que algo habia cambiado en la relacion de ellos...  
  
Oye, Kagome-chan, que paso que no le dirijes la palabra a Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome se quedo pensativa, a la vez que su cara se ponia colorada de la verguenza (algo usual en ella ~_~) al contestarle a su compañera -"nada Sango"- sin darse cuenta que se llevaba sus dedos a sus labios mientras miraba al hanyou en el mismo preciso momento en que el volteaba a mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y luego como si los hubiera tocado un rayo, desviaron sus mirada a otro lado...  
  
-Oye Miroku-sama, que crees que haya pasado con Kagome-chan e Inuyasha-  
  
-Tengo una leve idea Sango, conociendo a Inuyasha y lo terco que es, algo tiene que haberle hecho a Kagome para molestarla, pero tengo que seguir analizando la situacion para llegar a una conclusion-  
  
-eso quiere decir que ni te imaginas-  
  
- me conoces muy bien Sango- le decia mientras le tocaba el tracero  
  
-Miroku-sama, por que tienes que ser tan inesperado-  
  
Thump  
  
@_@ auchhhhhh  
  
Inuyasha deja de caminar inesperadamente, ese indiscutible olor...  
  
-Keh, huele a sangre-  
  
- De donde proviene, Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome  
  
- A...yu...den...me- la voz de ese hombre herido atrajo la atencion -unos youkais atacaron mi aldea, llevenme alla, se que la miko me curara- pero era tarde para el hombre, ya habia muerto...  
  
MIKO!!! dijo Miko, sera Kikyo... penso Inuyasha; Kagome no dejaba de mirarlo, su corazon se oprimia...  
  
-Inu...yasha, tienes que ir- dijo con todas las fuerzas que no sabia que poseia...  
  
-Estas segura, Ka...gome-  
  
-si ve- dijo con una sonrisa que le hacia doler la cara  
  
Sin esperar mas nada Inuyasha salio disparado en direccion de donde provenia el mal olor, si hubiera mirado hacia atras se habria dado cuenta de que Kagome estaba llorando.  
  
Se limpio sus lagrimas y les dijo a los demas que continuaran la busqueda de los fragmentos; sabia que mientras mas rapido lo consiguieran y vencieran a Naraku, mas rapido podia rehacer su vida sin Inuyasha... como lo lograria, no lo sabia, pero ella sabia que solo era una interferencia entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, y se atormentaba pensando que aquella noche el a quien queria besar era a KIKYO!!! pero ahora no habia duda...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Quien entiende a las mujeres?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, InuYasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^  
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily===  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos...  
  
Chapter 2: Quien entiende a las mujeres?  
  
Habian pasado casi 3 dias... Kagome sabia que ese es el número mágico, era la cantidad de dias que ella e Inuyasha podian estar separados (esto lo he leido en otros fic. por que en la serie no hay chance para yo estar a sola con el hanyou ^_^)  
  
"Kagome-chang amanecio mas animada hoy, no lo crees asi Miroku-sama"  
  
"Ya lo creo Sango y creo saber el porque, estoy seguro que espera ver a Inuyasha hoy"  
  
"Ella es una mujer fuerte; yo ni lo miraria cuando volviera... Como puede ella aceptar esta situacion?"  
  
"Kagome-sama es joven, pero su corazon es tan terco como Inuyasha, solo espero que vuelva hoy"  
  
"Ya lo creo"  
  
Ella se habia despertado con la esperanza de verlo, desde que salio el sol se fue hacia el Goshinbuko y se sento en una de las ramas del suelo a esperar mientras pensaba en como lo recibiria... y asi cada hora que pasaba recordaba cada vez que el hanyou le habia roto el corazon... cuando lo vio darle un beso a Kikyo, cuando cada vez que veia los Shinidamachuu aparecian el se iba a encontrar a Kikyo, cuando su pensamiento se veia distante era pesado en Kikyo...  
  
"KIKYO SIEMPRE KIKYO"....' Kagome ere la mas estupidas de las bakas, por que te empeñas en que el algun dia te corresponda, si ya con sus acciones te lo ha dicho todo... todo... el ama a Kikyo... yo solo soy la reencarnacion de su amor verdadero... el nunca me vera como Kagome... solo como el espejo de ella.....'  
  
"Me ire a mi casa y no volvere mas..." 'Pero no puedo hacer eso... por mas que quiera... hay muchas personas que estimo mucho involucradas en esta busqueda... Sango, Miroku.... ellos no tienen la culpa de que por culpa del destino yo haya roto el shikon no tama...'  
  
"no me ire, me quedare, sera con o sin tu ayuda Inuyasha... te demostrare que.... que.... yo no soy debil... Baka-baka-baka Inu..."  
  
Se levanto y camino hacia la aldea, se encontro con sus amigos...  
  
"Continuemos con nuestra busqueda"  
  
"Estas segura Kagome-chang" Sango le dijo con ojos de sorpresa O_O  
  
"Si... si estamos unidos, nada nos puede pasar, ademas mientras mas rapido logremos reunir los kakeras... mas rapido podremos vencer a Naraku y... y yo podre regresar a mi vida..."  
  
"No vamos a esperar a Inuyasha..." dijo Shippo sorprendido, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de Sango y Miroku.  
  
"No es necesario... el esta muy ocupado ahora y nosotros debemos continuar con la busqueda..."  
  
"Kagome, eres una mujer valiente" Sango y Miroku dijeron al unisono  
  
Kagome no sin antes sonrojarse contesto: " eso es por que los tengo a ustedes, mis amigos"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Donde estas Kikyo, ya llevo 5 dias buscandola... y lo malo es que no he visto los Shinidamachuu de Kikyo... donde he preguntado me han dicho que efectivamente la han visto, pero nadie sabe de su paradero... Kagome... como estara?... Debo regresar a ella...  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Kikyo"  
  
"Te has vuelto tan debil que ya no puedes percibir que estoy aqui"  
  
"Te he estado buscando... estas bien? Sabes que te prometi que te protegeria"  
  
Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo, ella forzejeo para escapar de sus brazos, pero al final se rindio y lo abrazo con fuerzas...  
  
"Ustedes los hombres son unos estupidos..." le dijo mientras lo amenazaba con un puñal que levantaba a la altura del hombro de Inuyasha..."Solo por que abrazen a una mujer no quiere decir que ella le pertenesca o de que ella este de acuerdo...Inuyasha"  
  
Lo empujo lejos de ella, Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido...  
  
"No te llevo al infierno ahora mismo, porque tengo que acabar con Naraku... hasta ese dia Inuyasha"  
  
Los Shinidamachuu la elevaron al cielo y se la llevaron. Inuyasha se quedo mirando desolado, Kikyo, su Kikyo no era la misma bondadosa y amable mujer de la que se habia enamorado... ahora era un cuerpo frio de tierra y huesos lleno de odio y venganza... no era como su Kagome... Hey... desde cuando pensaba en Kagome como suya... Tengo que volver a Kagome...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hiraikotsu... Houshi-Sama estas bien?Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome!! Dime donde esta el fragmento?" le preguntaba Miroku, para ver si podian acabar con este youkai de gran tamaño que habian encontrado en su paso.  
  
"Miroku... esta en el pecho cerca de corazon, pero espera siento la presencia de 2 kakeras mas"  
  
"Sera que vienen otros Youkai " Sango miraba angustiada, sabia que sin Inuyasha alli la tarea seria mas ardua.  
  
De repente ese torbenillo de viento y tierra arremetio contra el youkai en forma de araña que amenazaba al grupo, de una forma agil y asombrosa destruyo al monstruo y le saco el kakera que tenia en el corazon. Kagome levanto el kakera y lo purifico... y se sintio muy triste cuando vio que quien los habia ayudado no era Inuyasha, sino su eterno enamorado Kouga.  
  
"Kouga-kun"  
  
"Kagome... donde esta Inukoro, que no esta aqui para protegerte" Kouga la tomada de las manos y la miraba con tanto amor..."  
  
"El esta cumpliendo con otras obligaciones..."  
  
"No hay cosa mas importante que protegerte...Kagome"  
  
"Kouga...kun" 'que estos que estoy sintiendo....por que siento la necesidad de abrazarlo y sentirme protegida por kouga?  
  
"Arigato, Kouga... sin tu ayuda nos habria toamdo mas tiempo acabar con este youkai... parece ser enviado por Naraku porque los Saimyoushou estaban en todo el lugar" le dijo Miroku (ahhh por eso no habia podido usar su Kazana ^_~)  
  
"Porque no nos acompañas a almozar" le dijo Kagome a la vez que sacaba de su bulto bolsas de papitas, vegetales y ramen...se quedo pensativa mirando el ramen.....  
  
En el almuerzo Shippo se encargo de darle todos los detalles de los ultimos dias a Kouga... El estaba pensativo...  
  
"Esta decidido... Yo te protegere Kagome... Eres mi pareja y no permitire que nada te pase"  
  
T_T "no es necesario Kouga-kun"  
  
"No es tu decision... Sino mia... por que yo te amo y eres mi pareja hasta la muerte y nunca te dejare"  
  
t_t  
  
"No te llevo a mi guarida ahora mismo, porque se que es importante para ti juntar los kakeras y porque yo no descansare hasta matar a Naraku"  
  
"Dejalo Kagome-sama, es tan terco como Inuyasha" dijo Miroku  
  
'Inuyasha... porque me abandonaste?'  
============================*=============================*================= ======  
  
Bueno que les parecio?... dejen review para ver que vuelco le doy a la historia y tambien quemenme para saber en donde estoy mal. ok.  
  
Gracias Akari-chan por tu hermoso review, mi primer review *-*.  
  
Mientras mas reviews reciba, mas rapido escribo... lol 


	3. Yo Sobrevivire?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, InuYasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^  
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily===  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidava....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
  
Chapter 3: Yo sobrevivire!?  
  
"Yo puedo hacerlo Kouga-kun!!!" Le decia Kagome a Kouga, mientras este le quitaba de las manos los leños que habia recogido.  
  
"Mi adorada Kagome... entiendes que tu como mi compañera de lo unico que te encargaras es de cuidar nuestro cachorros... que seran muchos!!!"  
  
T_T " Kouga-kun... Recuerda que yo no soy tu compañera, no en ese plano, solo eres mi amigo"  
  
"Yo te hare ver las cosas diferentes Kagome...Ya veras"  
  
Kouga se fue, dejando a Kagome con los demas.  
  
"Kagome, creo que no hay cosa que le digas a Kouga"  
  
"Ya lo creo Sango, por lo menos no es un pervertido como Miroku, me respeta, y no es arrogante, egoista, indeciso, terco, volatil y Baka como Inuyasha...Creo que estoy hablando de mas."  
  
"Te hace mucha falta verdad?"  
  
"Ya lo creo, pero solo de pensar.....Me da rabia...Conmigo misma..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha ya se habia decidido a volver, ya estaba camino hacia la aldea de Kaede...Era media tarde e iba consumido en sus pensamientos...  
  
'Kagome ya esta en la aldea, puedo percibir su esencia... Estará enojada conmigo?' "Keh, ella debe entender que hasta que no resuelva mi situación, no puedo progresar en mi vida...con ella"  
  
De repente algo llamó su atención...' Los Shinidamachuu de Kikyo, debe estar cerca' sin pensar mas nada los siguió sabiendo que ellos lo llevarian a donde estaba ella.  
  
Allí la encontró, frente al Goshinbuko, se quedó paralizado al ver como ella acariciaba esa parte del arbol en el que el un día estaba sellado.  
  
"Inu...yasha"  
  
La escuchó pronunciar su nombre...Se avalanzó hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda. Ella se sorprendió, pero cuando vió que era Inuyasha, recostó su cabeza hacia atras, en el pecho del hanyou.  
  
"Kikyo...te he encontrado de nuevo"  
  
" Ya lo creo Inuyasha...Dime, que quieres?"  
  
"Quiero que estes conmigo, sabes que yo siempre te voy a proteger...y si mi vida te pertenece a ti, tu vida me pertenece a mi"  
  
Ella se volteó y puso su mano en la mejilla de el...El aprovecho para abrazarla mas fuerte y la beso...Dejando que sus instintos primarios se hicieran cargo de sus acciones... Inuyasha se quito la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, dejando sus fuertes pectorales a la vista (*_*), la recosto del Goshinbuko y procedió a, suavemente, desvestirla...Dandole ligeros besos en la nuca, fue hacia arriba al lobulo de su oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisco, luego bajo lamiendo con su lengua toda el área que recorria, hasta llegar a uno de sus senos al descubiertos, procedio a succionarlo lentamente, dandole de vez en cuando ligeros mordiscos...  
  
El cuerpo de Kikyo no respondia como el queria, era como si ella no sintiera nada...Además su cuerpo le sabia a lodo, tierra y huesos viejos...pero solo pensaba en que estaba allí con su Kikyo... No se daba cuenta que 2 personas estaban siendo testigos de su actos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miroku-sama, Shippo, Sango-chan, voy a ir a mi casa a buscar proviciones y medicinas"  
  
"No vas a esperar que venga Inuyasha" Pregunta Miroku  
  
"No, si vuelve diganle que no me tardo"  
  
"Claro Kagome-chan, Y si viene Kouga" Pregunta Sango  
  
"Sólo diganle que fui a darme un baño"  
  
"Esta bien Kagome-chan, pero por favor regresa pronto"  
  
"Arigato, Sango Chan"  
  
Kagome tomó su bulto y salió de la choza de Kaede... Iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto... 'hummm, que son esas luces... Son los Shinidamachuu de Kikyo...Inuyasha debe estar cerca...' Sin pensarlo dos veces se diriguió a donde provenia la luz... Alli estaban, Inuyasha y Kikyo...  
  
"Kikyo...te he encontrado de nuevo"  
  
" Ya lo creo Inuyasha...Dime, que quieres?"  
  
"Quiero que estes conmigo, sabes que yo siempre te voy a proteger...y si mi vida te pertenece a ti, tu vida me pertenece a mi"  
  
Vió como Inuyasha la abrazaba, como la arrecostaba al Goshinbuko, como se quitaba su ropa...'Inuyasha que haces, no, NOOOO Inuyasha'... No se podia mover... lo que veia era muy grande para soportarlo...  
  
Vio como la acariciaba, como el deseo brillaba en los ojos de Inuyasha...No lo podia soportar... sintio como todo le daba vueltas... Kagome cayó desmayada de la impresión, hiendo su cabeza a golpearse con una roca que habia en el suelo...  
  
Kouga, que tambien estaba allí porque habia seguido el rastro a Kagome, la levanto del suelo, mirando a Inuyasha con rencor...'Inukoro, Baka, como le has podido romper el corazón a mi mujer; nunca te lo perdonare, Baka... y por esa pobre y barata imitación de mi Kagome... Kagome, yo te protegere de todos y especialmente de Inuyasha, te lo prometo'  
  
Se fue de allí, llevandose a Kagome, con su super velocidad. Inuyasha, al sentir el movimiento y el sonido, se separóo abruptamente de Kikyo... Mirando al lugar de donde provenia la conmoción... Alli estaba el bulto de Kagome...' Kagome, Noooo'. Se fue corriendo a ver si la podia alcanzar, pero no la veia por ninguna parte...'pero, espera que este olor a lobo estupido... Kouga!!!'  
  
"No, no puedo dejar a Kagome con Kouga, no a mi Kagome"  
  
"Que dices Inuyasha" Kikyo ya estaba a su lado..."Acaso no sentias lo que estabamos haciendo alla atras, o es que acaso esa mujer significa más para ti que yo"  
  
"Kikyo...Yo..."  
  
"Hasta luego, Inuyasha"  
  
Kikyo se fue con la ayuda de sus servidores... Dejando a un Inuyasha solo y confundido...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Bueno fans que les parecio... espero que la espera haya dado sus frutos... dejen sus reviews para saber que rumbo toma esta historia..... hasta pronto....  
  
Kainu1329 


	4. Donde estas corazón?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, InuYasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^   
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir lacoleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily=== ah y Moky es mio... si lo van a usar alguna vez por favor consultenlo conmigo... arigato  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidava....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Chapter 4: Donde estas corazon?  
Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, espero un poco a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la poca luz que habia a su alrededor; pudo darse cuenta de que estaba lleno de gente y animales, espera son lobos...  
  
"ahhh, mi cabeza..."  
  
"Kagome, no te muevas o se abrira la herida de nuevo" Escuchó una voz que le hablaba  
  
"Ka...gome? te refieres...a...mi...ahhh mi cabeza...que me pasa?"  
  
"No te preocupes que Inukoro me la va a pagar"  
  
"Inukoro...que es eso? quien es usted? Que me pasa no recuerdo nada?"  
  
"Kagome, mi pequeña Kagome...descansa un paco más, hablaremos mas tarde, esta bien?"  
  
Sin decir mas nada Kagome cerró sus ojos, mientras Kouga la volvia a recostar lentamente...  
  
'Kagome no parece recordar nada... mejor asi, asi se recuperará ...Ese Baka de Inukoro le hizo tanto daño, que su mente prefirió borrar el pasado...Yo hare que tengas buenos recuerdos en tu vida Kagome'  
  
"Ginta!!"  
  
"Dime Kouga"  
  
"No quiero que nadie mencione a Inuyasha ni al grupo delante de Kagome...Entendiste!!!"  
  
"Hai, Kouga!!"  
  
'Yo te protegere mi Kagome'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha habia perdido el rastro de Kouga y Kagome... Se decidió volver a la aldea de Kaede...  
  
Cuando llego allí, entró en la choza, todos dormian, toco a Miroku en el hombro y le hizo seña de que salieran afuera...Le contó todo lo sucedido...  
  
"Si que ahora no hay quien te saque de ese lio"  
  
"Pero ella sabe que yo elegí a Kikyo... No tiene porque ponerse así"  
  
"No seas Baka Inuyasha...Tu sabes que Kagome-sama tiene sentimientos mas fuertes por ti...y aun tu hayas elegido a Kikyo, ella decidio estar a tu lado, y tu no pierdes tiempo para restregarselo en su cara"  
  
"Keh, yo no se lo pedí"  
  
"La proteges, la celas, la cuida y aún así la hieres...Eres un demonio muy confundido" Dijo el houshi levantandose y dejando solo a Inuyasha.  
  
'Quizas Miroku tenga razón, se que amo a Kagome, pero me debo a Kikyo... No quiero perderte' " Ka...gome"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Habia un penetrante olor a sangre en la cueva...Kouga se acercó a Kagome... De su herida sequía saliendo sangre...Mucha sangre...  
  
"Ginta!!! ve a buscar a Moky"  
  
" Hai, Kouga"  
  
Moky era un viejo lobo youkai conocedor de hierbas medicinales, brebajes especiales y conjuros. Se acercó al cuerpo casi sin vida de la mujer...  
  
"Esta humana esta muy mal... No creo que llegue a mañana"  
  
"Tienes que hacer todo lo posible por salvar a mi prometida"  
  
Moky se quedo pensativo un rato... "Puede ser que funcione o la libere de su sufrimiento"  
  
" Que?"  
  
"Este brebaje esta compuesto de sangre de varios youkai poderosos, que he recolectado a traves de los siglos... puede ser que la salve... eso es si su cuerpo lo resiste"  
  
"No hay otra opción, Dame aca!!"  
  
Kouga levanto a la moribunda, la recosto de su pecho y la hizo beber todo el brebaje...  
  
"Kouga que haces?, con unas gotas bastaba... Se lo diste todo!!!" Moky le dijo con una cara de espanto.  
  
El cuerpo de Kagome se empezó a convulsionar...Kouga la sostuvo fuertemente para evitar que se hiciera mas daño, al cabo de unos minutos dejo de moverse, su respiración se fue haciendo mas normal y tranquila...  
  
"Increible... Todavia esta viva" Dijo Moky  
  
"Baka!!!" Rugió Kouga "Acaso esperabas lo contrario?"  
  
"NO, No Kouga-sama... Ahora me retiro, mi trabajo esta hecho..."  
  
Moky se fue dejando a Kouga mas tranquilo...Kouga se acosto al lado de Kagome...pensando en vigilarla toda la noche...pero se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Era casi de madrugada cuando Kagome abrió sus ojos y observó todo a su alrededor, aunque la cueva estaba oscura, podia ver perfectamente bien; se sentia muy bien, se sento y se quitó el vendaje que habia en su cabeza... La herida no estaba...tampoco el dolor...solo quedaba la sangre seca en su pelo; se levanto sigilosamente, salio de la cueva; sino hubiera sido por el cambio de sonido en la cascada en la entrada, Kouga no se hubiera dado cuenta...El se levantó y la siguió al rio...  
  
"Kagome!!! espera a donde vas?"  
  
"Tu nombre es Kouga... verdad?...Así escuche que te llamaban"  
  
"Si, y tu eres Kagome...Mi Prometida!!"  
  
"Nani? y porque no recuerdo"  
  
"Tuviste un accidente...pero no te preocupes, a mi lado recordaras"  
  
Kouga la tomo de las manos y se puso peligrosamente cerca...Ella se sonrojo...El la abrazó...Ella se sentia segura y confiaba en el; 'lo que el me dice tiene que ser verdad' pensó... Kouga trato de acercarse mas... sus labios rozaron los de ella por unos segundos, ella dio un majestuosos salto hacia atras, aterrizando majestuosamente a unos pies de distancia de el... El se quedó sorprendido..."No sabia que Kagome tuviera esa agilidad'  
  
"Espera, esta situación no la recuerdo" dijo Kagome refiriendose a la proximidad con el  
  
"No te preocupes Kagome, yo hare que te acuerdes de lo mucho que te quiero, te voy a llevar al paso, esta bien?"  
  
"Arigato...Oye deseo darme un baño... Te puedes retirar por unos minutos y por favor no me espies"  
  
*_* "Como crees Kagome... en lo que tomas el baño ire a buscarte algo que ponerte... de acuerdo"  
  
"Esta bien... Arigato"  
  
Al cabo de un rato el volvía... Se sonrojó al ver como el cuerpo desnudo de ella reflejaba la luna...  
  
"Se que estas ahi Kouga...Te puedo oler"  
  
'como es posible?' "aqui te dejo la ropa"  
  
Kagome salió del agua en cuanto percibió que Kouga se habia alejado lo suficiente... Se dispuso a revisar las prendas...Era de 2 piezas, de piel de lobo, de color castaño claro...Se puso la diminuta parte de arriba, le acentuaba los senos y le dejaba un hombro al descubierto; la parte de abajo era una ligera minifalda que se ajustaba a sus caderas, acentuando su cintura...Tambien habia traido algo para proteger sus pies...Se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, destacandose sus finos razgos femeninos...  
  
Los ojos de Kouga y los demas no daban credito a lo que veian; Kagome parecia una diosa amazona, la forma ligera y graciosa con la que entró a la cueva llamaba la atención...' Supe elegir muy bien la vestimenta' pensaba Kouga...Ella fue y se sentó a su lado...  
  
"Oye Kouga-kun, que es ese brillo que te sale de las piernas?"  
  
"Son fragmentos del Shikon no tama"  
"Shikon...no tama?"  
  
"Si, tu eres la única que puede detectarlas"  
  
"Deberas?"  
  
" Si, y yo quiero que la recolectemos juntos"  
  
"Claro que si, Kouga-kun, lo que quieras"  
  
'Hay algo extraño aquí, la esencia de Kagome emana gran poder, su sangre huele como a la de un hanyou...Tendre que hablar con Moky para que me explique que esta pasando?'  
  
"Kouga-kun!!, en que estas pensando?"  
  
"En nada mi adorada"  
  
Kagome se sonrojó y retiró su mano de las de Kouga...  
  
" Me llevas afuera hoy?"  
  
"Te sientes bien, para salir?"  
  
"Quiero intentarlo"  
  
"Ginta!!!"  
  
"Dime Kouga"  
  
"Necesito hablar con Moky, dile que lo espero esta tarde"  
  
"Adonde vas Kouga?"  
  
"A cazar con mi mujer!!!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A: A que no se imaginaban que Kagome iba a perder la memoria...y mucho menos que se convertiria en hanyou ^_^... tenia que darle algo de poder... dejen reviews para ver que mas puede pasar.  
Arigatooooooo...  
  
gracias por los reviews que han dejado...no leemos luegooooo chaoooooo. 


	5. Menos que ayer y mas que mañana

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, InuYasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^   
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily===ah y Moky es mio... si lo van a usar alguna vez por favor consultenlo conmigo... arigato  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidava....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Chapter 5: Mas que ayer y menos que mañana...  
  
En vez de cazar, se pasaron todo el dia jugando...A Kagome le encantaba como la brisa chocaba con su cara y jugaba con sus cabellos...  
  
"No estas cansada, Kagome?"  
  
"No, claro que no, creo que nunca me habia sentido tan libre en mi vida"  
  
Kouga sonrió, recogió unas flores silvestres y se las dió a Kagome, quien le agradeció dandole un beso en la mejilla... sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se pusieron colorados...  
  
"Creo que debemos volver Kouga"  
  
"Por que, no te gusta estar aquí conmigo"  
  
"Claro que si, lobito, pero recuerda que mandaste a llamar al curandero que me atendió"  
  
"Eres estupenda, se me estaba olvidando"  
  
"Te reto a una carrera"  
  
"Y cual sería el premio?"  
  
"No lo se, algo se me ocurrirá"  
  
Empezaron a correr en dirección a la guarida de Kouga...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha, aún no encuentras el rastro de Kagome-sama?" Miroku le preguntaba  
  
"Keh, ella estuvo aquí con ese lobo mentecato" 'pero que le pasa a la esencia de Kagome, tiene un poder increible' "Si Kouga le hace algo a Kagome... Lo mato"  
  
"Pero, Kagome-chan esta bien?" Sango preguntaba angustiada "Dijiste que encontraste rastro de su sangre al lado de su bulto"  
  
"Si, pero no esta herida...y he perdido el rastro"  
  
"Creo que será mejor que descansemos" dijo Miroku  
  
"No, debemos continuar"  
  
"Vamos Inuyasha, no hemos descansado en las últimas semanas"  
  
"Keh, yo no necesito descansar"  
  
"Se que necesitamos a Kagome, sin ella no podemos encontrar los kakeras"  
  
"Lo que mas me preocupa ahora mismo es el peligro que pueda pasar con Kouga"  
  
" Estas celoso?" pregunto Shippo  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
"Buuaaawwwwww!!!, se lo voy a decir a Kagome en cuanto la encontremos"  
  
El grupo habia decidido ayudar a Inuyasha a encontrar a Kagome... Aúnque todos estaban enojados con el por ser un poligamo... Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata que el houshi habia preparado y se pusieron a comer algo...Luego se fueron a descansar... Mañana será otro dia...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokay y Kouga se habian reunido muchas veces en las últimas semanas... tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a la transformación y ya habian llegado a una conclusión...  
  
"Conque eso puede estar pasando Moky?"  
  
"Si Kouga, parece que el brebaje que le dimos fue absorvido por ella gracias al poder de sacerdotiza que posee, pero no es un youkai, es una hanyou"  
  
"Como Inukoro"  
  
"Decias Kouga-sama"  
  
"No, nada Moky, puedes retirarte"  
  
"Arigato, Kouga-sama"  
  
Moky se retiró, dejando a un Kouga pensativo y feliz; ahora nadie de su clan objetará a que reclame a Kagome como su pareja por ser humana, ella era ahora un hanyou. Levanto la vista hacia ella, quien estaba jugando con la manada; se dió cuenta que Kagome tenia un poco de sangre en sus labios...Se acercó y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, le lamio los labios...  
  
"KOUGA-KUN!!!" le dijo una Kagome sorprendida.  
  
"Kagome, tienes que tener cuidado con tus colmillos, te lastimaste los labios"  
  
"oh, no me habia dado cuenta"  
  
"Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a dormir, Kagome"  
  
"Na...nani?"  
  
"Vamos Kagome, no se porque te asusta tanto dormir conmigo, sabes que te prometí no tocarte hasta que no hagamos la ceremonia de reclamación, en la cual tu serás mi pareja para toda la vida"  
  
"Lo siento Kouga, es que me asusta un poco"  
  
"Dime, en las 3 semanas que han pasado desde tu accidente, te he faltado?"  
  
"No, Kouga-kun"  
  
"Entonces vamos"  
  
Se fueron a dormir...Kouga abrazó a Kagome y la atrajo hacia el...la abrazaba bien fuerte, no queria perderla...'nunca te perdere mi Kagome'.  
  
En todo ese tiempo, Kouga se habia encargado de entrenar a Kagome...de descubrir su potencial. Ella no habia tenido ninguna transformación drástica ni demónica, solo unos ligeros colmillos y sus uñas ahora eran afiladas; su tono muscular se habia tonificado por los constantes entrenamientos...  
  
Ella se divertía entrenando con Kouga...Ella daba todo de si en las peleas, pero el lo hacia con cuidado...no queria lastimarlas, pero le encantaba cuando sus cuerpos rodaban por el suelo y el la dominaba...Cada vez que pasaba eso, el le rozaba los labios y le lamia el cuello...Algunas veces ella dejaba escapar un gemido, pero siempre terminaba escapando de el...Se resistia y eso estaba volviendo loco al youkai...  
  
Le habia explicado a Kagome que ella era un hanyou y todo lo que significaba eso, le enseñó como defenderse, a cazar y a pelear; se habia vuelto tan buena como el... Estaba orgulloso...  
  
"Oye Kagome, que te parece si en la próxima luna llena te reclamo como pareja"  
  
"Nani? no crees que es muy pronto?"  
  
"No lo creo"  
  
"Esta bien, como quieras?"  
  
Kouga la tomo entre sus brazos y le empezó a dar vueltas de felicidad, luego suavemente reclamó sus labios y aprobó por primera vez el dulce nectar de su boca... Un gemido de extasis salio del youkai, cuando comprobó que ella le correspondia...  
  
"Kagome, creo que sera mejor que regresemos...No quiero faltar a mi palabra"  
  
Una Kagome color tomate respondia "Esta bien Kouga, vamos a casa; pero vamos a ver quie llega primero?"  
  
Arrancó como un cometa, seguida por el youkai mas feliz del mundo...  
  
-------()-----------()-------------  
  
Kagome abrió sus ojos, se sorprendio de no encontrarlo a su lado...Se levantó y le preguntó al primero que se acerco por el...  
  
"Donde esta Kouga?"  
  
"No quizo molestarla mi lady...Pero encontraron el rastro de Naraku"  
  
"Nara...ku" 'donde habia escuchado ese nombre?'  
  
"Si mi lady, dijo que por favor no saliera, que era muy peligroso"  
  
"Y, este Naraku, es peligroso, es fuerte?"  
  
"Si mi lady"  
  
"Tengo que ir a ayudarlo"  
  
"No, mi lady, si Kouga sabe que la dejamos salir, nos mata"  
  
"Sólo diganle que no pudieron detenerme"  
  
Salió en busca de Kouga...Asegurandose primero de encontrar su rastro, antes de emprender el camino correcto...'Quien sera este Naraku...Por que le temo?'...Debo acabar con el...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NA: que les parecio... todavia no se si este sea un K/K o K/I...dejen reviews a ver que pasa...les adelanto que para el próximo capitulo Kagome e Inuyasha se encuentran... que pasara?...^_^ no dejen de leerme... nos vemossssss....Kainu1329 


	6. Acaso nos conocemos?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, InuYasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^   
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily===ah y Moky es mio... si lo van a usar alguna vez por favor consultenlo conmigo... arigato  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidava....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
chapter 6: Acaso nos conocemos?  
Inuyasha iba a toda velocidad detras del rastro de Naraku... Sango, Miroku y Shippo iban sobre Kirara, para poder ir tan rapido como el hanyou... De repente Inuyasha se detuvo...  
  
"Que pasa Inuyasha?" le pregunto Miroku  
  
"Keh, es el apestoso olor de Kouga... Esta cerca"  
  
De repente un tornado se veia venir... haciendo Kouga su entrada triunfal...  
  
"YO!! Inukoro, como siempre de lento?"  
  
"Donde esta Kagome lobo de pacotilla?"  
  
"Ella esta muy bien, ya no tiene ningun problema para amarme a mi"  
  
"Que dices Lobo flojo?"  
  
"Lo que oyes"  
  
Miroku, Sango y Shippo se acomodaron a ver la pelea.  
  
"Oye Houshi-sama, no crees que deveriamos intervenir?"  
  
"No Sango, no hay quien lo impida, ademas queremos recuperar a Kagome"  
  
"Hai" asintió Sango  
  
Ya llevaban un buen rato peleando, cuando Inuyasha ya incomodisimo saco su Tessusaiga...  
  
"Oye Inuyasha, no lo vallas a matar, recuerda que necesitamo saber el paradero de Kagome"  
  
"Keh, Miroku, no te metas" 'aúnque tiene razon'  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA" Sango se sobresaltó y se puso en acción defensiva...  
  
"Yo tambien lo siento Sango"  
  
Los dos se pusieron a la expectativa, mirando en dirección de donde provenia tan poderoso youki... Sango lanzó su hiraitkosu, siendo evadido sin ningún problema por Kagome... Ella solo atinó a mirar hacia atrás por leves segundos... Tenia que seguir adelante, tenia que ayudar a Kouga...  
  
"KOUGA!!!!"  
  
Kagome decendió como un cometa entre el e Inuyasha; se puso al lado de Kouga para ayudarlo en la pelea... parecia loba protegiendo cachorros... Inuyasha se quedó asombrado, aúnque diferente, esa era ella... Su esencia habia llenado todo el lugar...  
  
"Ka...Ka...gome"  
  
"Hum!!?? Como sabes mi nombre?"  
  
"Kouga, maldito lobo, que le hiciste?"  
  
Kouga se acercó a Kagome y con un brazo le rodeó la cintura y la hacercó a el... cosa que al hanyou le disgusto muchisimo...  
  
"NO INUYASHA... Que le hiciste tu?  
  
"Na...nani?"  
  
"De que estas hablando Kouga?" Kagome lo miró a los ojos... El ignoró su mirada...  
  
"Creo que debemos calmarnos y discutir todo esto" dijo un Miroku deseoso de saber lo que en realidad habia pasado.  
  
"Calmarnos, como voy a calmarme...Quita tus sucias manos de Kagome"  
  
Kagome no quitaba su vista de Kouga, no entendia, no comprendia lo que estaba pasando; pero esa voz esa esencia...le parecia conocida...Kouga agarró a Kagome por los hombros...  
  
"Kagome, seria muy injusto si te dejara alejada de tu pasado, aúnque sea doloroso...es tu pasado"  
  
"Kou...ga...kun"  
  
"Quiero que te quedes con ellos un tiempo...Y despues de que sepas toda la verdad, seras libre de tomar las decisiones correctas para ti"  
  
"No Kouga-kun, no quiero...tengo miedo"  
  
" No, mi Kagome, tu eres una hembra fuerte...además quiero que estes segura de que quieres estar conmigo"  
  
El se acercó y le dió un beso en la frente, ella lo abrazó...Inuyasha estaba hirviendo por la escena.  
  
"Si ese patan...Inukoro te molesta...solo tienes que decir oswari"  
  
"oswa...ri?"  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
"Kagome...porque hiciste eso?"  
  
Kagome se volteó hacia donde provenia el golpe seco...Kouga aprovechó para irse rapidamente...  
  
"Ya sabes Kagome...Cuando despues de conocer quien eres realmente, tomes una decisión...sabes donde encontrarme...Te esperare"  
  
"Hai!!" Kagome lo tomó como una orden...Quienes eran esas personas que se le acercaban?  
  
"Kagomeeee!!!" Shippo saltó inesperadamente a sus brazos  
  
"KYAAAA!!! que gracioso eres, como te llamas?"  
  
"Hum!!!"  
  
"Y ustedes quienes son?"  
  
"No nos recuerdas Kagome-chan?" preguntó una afligida Sango.  
  
"No...ha de haber sido por el accidente...Quien es ese macho...porque me mira asi?"  
  
Kagome se estaba refiriendo a Miroku que se habia detenido a observar los atributos fisicos de ella...Inuyasha no se quedaba atras...Estaba paralizado, con la boca abierta...Nunca habia podido imaginar que Kagome era tan atractiva...  
  
"No te preocupe por ellos Kagome-chan, aunque debes tener mucho cuidado con el Houshi"  
  
"Te refieres a ese?"  
  
"Si, ese mismo... Pero ven porque no nos sentamos a analizar lo que ha pasado contigo"  
  
"Conmigo?, solo tuve un accidente y perdi mi pasado"  
  
"Solo eso? Y como te convertiste en hanyou?"  
  
"Que acaso no siempre he sido asi?"  
  
"No Kagome-sama, antes eras completamente humana" Miroku por fin se unió a la conversación.  
  
"Pero Kouga no me dijo nada de eso"  
  
"Quizas lo hizo para protegerte Kagome-chan" le dijo Sango  
  
"Kagome!! no te vas a ir más verdad? No vas a dejar a Shippo verdad?"  
  
Kagome estaba ahora mas confundida, pero necesitaba saber mas...Kouga le dijo que tenia que hacerlo...De repente Inuyasha se acercó y empezó a olfatearla, ella con su instinto de protección le dió una trompada que lo mandó a volar al arbol mas cercano...  
  
"Aughhhhh!!! por que hiciste eso?"  
  
"Yo no te he dado permiso para que te me acerques...Baka!!!"  
  
Miroku, Shippo y Sango se quedaron sorprendidos...La dulce y sumisa Kagome habia desaparecido...  
  
"Creo que es mejor que descansemos ahora" Miroku se dirijió al grupo  
  
"Yo...Yo quiero tomar un baño"  
  
"Por lo menos en eso no has cambiado Kagome-chan...Puedo ir contigo?"  
  
"Claro...San...Sango?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Y ustedes no se atrevan a espiarnos, sino se las tendran que ver conmigo"  
  
"Creo que me gusta mucho la nueva Kagome-chan" dijo Sango con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Las mujeres se fueron con Shippo al arroyo mas cercano...Mientras Miroku ayudaba a Inuyasha a ponerse de pies...  
  
"Miroku, como Kagome pudo transformarse en un hanyou?"  
  
"Tendremos que esperar que Sango se encargue de obtener toda esa informacion, Inuyasha"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Y lo que Sango no se atreva a decir...Shippo se encargara de decirnos"  
  
"Hummm!!! sino quiere hablar...Yo me encargare de que hable...JeJeJe" Dijo Inuyasha mientras apretaba sus puños...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: Bueno que les pareció... en el próximo Capitulo... Sango se encargara de sacarle toda la informacion a Kagome...  
dejen su reviews por favor... quiero complacer a mis lectores... quiero saber lo que quieren.... Arigatooooo ^_~. Kainu1329 


	7. Lo que un dia fue, quizas no sera?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^   
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily===  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidaba....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Chapter 7: Lo que un dia fue...quizas no sera?  
Sango y Kagome se quitaron sus ropas y entraron en el tibio arroyo...Acompañadas de un silencioso Shippo...  
  
"Dime Kagome-chan, en realidad no recuerdas nada?"  
  
"Nada"  
  
"Y...ya eres pareja de Kouga?"  
  
"Nani? o eso no, todavia no me ha hecho su compañera"  
  
"Y estas de acuerdo?"  
  
"Si, pero el me pidió que conociera mi pasado, 'que el no me pudo decir', antes de moverme al futuro"  
  
"Kouga-chan es un gran hombre"  
  
"Ya lo creo!!!"  
  
"Oye Sango... Eres mi amiga?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Podrias ayudarme a recordar?  
  
"Humm?"  
  
"Hablame de los cambios que has notado en mi... como era yo antes?"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
Sango procedió a contarle todo a Kagome...De donde provenia, del pozo come hueso, del Goshinbuko, de como conoció a Inuyasha, de como ella era la reencarnacion de una sacerdotiza llamada Kikyo, de Shippo, de Miroku, de ella, Naraku... Casi todo.  
  
"Y ese Inuyasha y yo estamos supuestos a ser muy cercanos?"  
  
"Bueno... es lo que entendiamos"  
  
"Como asi?"  
  
"Nunca lo manifestaron públicamente"  
  
"Y por que no?"  
  
"Bueno, tengo entendido que todo iba bien hasta que reapareció Kikyo"  
  
"pero como, no me has dicho que soy la reencarnación de ella"  
  
"Si pero ella fue revivida por Urusue, una hechizera que queria encontrar los Kakeras"  
  
"Esto si es complicado"  
  
"Ya lo creo...Bueno como te iba diciendo, ella era, digo es muy importante para Inuyasha, el inclusive la eligió a ella"  
  
"Y yo... que hacia yo?"  
  
"Tu pareces que no querias presionarlo y aceptaste su decisión, pero seguiste a su lado"  
  
"Y aún despues de haber hecho eso, el no se dió cuenta de lo que supuestamente yo sentia por el"  
  
"Bueno si se dió cuenta, lo sabia disimular muy bien... ademas el siempre se preocupaba por ti... te protegia, eres su mejor amiga... tu lo has hecho un mejor hombre"  
  
"Pero aún asi, me echó a un lado, prefirió a otra por mi... Kouga jamas me haria eso!!!... Lo que debo haber sufrido...no lo puedo imaginar..."  
  
"Ya lo creo amiga, y que piensas hacer?"  
  
"No lo se... Que te parece si dejamos que el tiempo lo determine"   
  
"Bien, oye creo que es mejor que nos reunamos con el grupo antes de que ellos decidan venir a espiarnos"  
  
" Si, esta bien"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados cerca de la hoguera... habian estado hablando, pero prefirieron dejar la charla hasta que llegaran las mujeres...Shippo fue el primero que llego, seguido de Sango y Kagome... Los hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta; Kagome se habia dejado el cabello mojado y no se habia secado el cuerpo, todo su cuerpo brillaba... ella siguió caminando, les cruzó por el medio, y cuando se encontraba al otro lado de la hoquera, batió su cabello, salpicando con agua a los muchachos...Miro hacia atras y con una leve sonrisa, salto a una de las ramas gruesas de un arbol, alli procedió a sentarse a mirar a la luna... Inuyasha sentia un impulso enorme de saltar hacia ella... su olor lo estaba volviendo loco... pero Miroku le aconsejó que la llevara despacio... Pero habia algo que Inuyasha queria saber antes que nada... Los hombre miraron a Sango...  
  
"Hablanos Sango" Miroku fue el primero en bombardear.  
  
O_O "Nani?"  
  
"Keh, ya ella se debe haber revolcado con el lobo estupido"  
  
Una furiosa Kagome dió un salto y se paró frente a Inuyasha, casi gruñendo y enseñando ligeramente sus colmillos se enfrentó a el...  
  
"No hables de Kouga o de mi como si yo no tuviera presente....Baka!!! y a eso que le llamas tu revolcarse, yo le llamo amor... y lo hare solo cuando mi pareja me reclame... No puedo creer que tu pienses tan bajo de mi Y si tienes algo que preguntar ten el valor de preguntarmelo a mi, deja a Sango en paz"  
  
Por primera vez Inuyasha no tenia que decir... se quedó callado, mirandola... Su mente estaba llena del deseo de abrazarla en ese momento... que felicidad... Todavia Kouga no la habia reclamado... quizas halla una oportunidad... Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Kagome se habia ido a sentar al lado de Sango... Miroku se encargo de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas... Inuyasha se sento y no dejaba de mirarla... queria saber... debia saber... Si el sentimiento que ella le dijo que tenia estaba alli...  
  
Kagome no sabia por que se sentia incomoda por esa mirada penetrante...'es como si mi cuerpo recordara lo que yo no puedo' De repente se puso colorada por lo que estaba pensando...  
  
Inuyasha se sorprendió... 'que fue eso...' se sintió feliz... si el podia arrancarle esa timida emoción, todavia habia esperanzas...  
  
Despues de que Miroku se quedó satisfecho con el questionario que le hizo a Kagome... Se fueron a dormir... Kagome no podia dormir... todo este tiempo durmiendo con Kouga la habia mal acostumbrado; ahora necesitaba a alguien cerca para tranquilizarse y dormirse...Se puso a ver a los demas durmiendo... 'Definitivamente Miroku no, es un pervertido; Sango no tiene ninguna frazada; Shippo no tiene suficiente calor' asi fue haciendo su reconocimiento hasta que sus ojos cayeron en el hanyou sentado en el suelo, recostado de un rabol...'perfecto'... Bajo silenciosamente del arbol y se sento al lado de Inuyasha... 'Es ese olor de nuevo'; Kagome inhaló profundamente todo el aire que pudo... y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos color ambar mirandola profundamente, se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo...  
  
"Oye Inuyasha"  
  
"Ka..gome"  
  
"No quiero que continuemos peleando, quiero que me trates como siempre trataste a Kagome...Quiero saber...no olvidalo" 'quiero saber por que ella te amó'  
  
"Esta bien Kagome"  
  
"Puedo dormir a tu lado?"  
  
"Na...nani?"  
  
"Si te molesta me voy"  
  
"No... espera esta bien... solo que antes no se te hubiera ocurrido dormir tan cerca de mi"  
  
"Y por que no? Acaso no te tenia confianza... Yo te la tengo ahora"  
  
Kagome procedió a recostar su cabeza del hombro de Inuyasha y se durmió rapidamente, el pegó su cabeza de la de ella y trató de dormir, la esencia de ella lo volvia loco... Pero ahora no habia duda... La ama...'Luchare por reconquistarte Kagome... Ya veras'  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: Perdonen este chapter tan corto, le prometo que el próximo será mas extenso... Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, por ustedes es que estoy haciendo una entrega casi diaria... me motivan y me dan ideas, son de lo mejor... Los quiero ^^  
  
Kainu 1329 


	8. Forever Young

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^   
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily===  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidaba....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Chapter 8: Forever young  
Los rayos de sol hicieron su aparición...Inuyasha abrió los ojos... Ya Kagome no estaba a su lado... Se puso de pies inmediatamente, pensando que a lo mejor fue un sueño... Cuando alguien le pasaba un plato con frutas, cuando levantó su mirada se encontró con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban profundamente...  
  
"Quieres? las acabo de recoger de aquel campo"  
  
"Ka..gome"  
  
"Ese es mi nombre...no lo gastes"  
  
Cogio el plato, no sin antes asegurarse de rozar su mano y sentir como a ella se le tensaban los musculos y escuchar como le subió el ritmo cardiaco...  
  
"Que haces? No lo hagas por favor" A Kagome se le subió el color al rostro al decir esto.  
  
"Devemos volver a donde Lady Kaede, ella quizas pueda ayudarnos o por lo menos decirnos como ayudar a Kagome" dijo Miroku al grupo  
  
"Keh, Vamonos entonces, que estan esperando?"  
  
Ya Inuyasha estaba esperandolos en el camino. Todos se pusieron en marcha... de ves en cuando Inuyasha miraba a Kagome... Kagome iba muy pensativa...  
  
"Hey, Kagome, te pasa algo"  
  
"No... Bueno si, me siento pesada"  
  
"Pesada"  
  
"Si, es que tengo 2 dias sin entrenar y me siento fuera de lugar"  
  
"Si te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que entrenare contigo mañana...Esta bien"  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha"  
  
De repente Kagome se paró en seco y su cara se llenó de felicidad... ese aroma... 'tiene que ser Kouga'... Salio corriendo hacia donde provenia la esencia, el grupo se quedó asombrado...  
  
"A la verdad que Kagome se ha vuelto super rapido... Que la habra hecho ir hacia allá?" pregunta inocente de Sango... No se habia dado cuenta de la cara de enojo que tenia Inuyasha...  
  
"Ese estupido lobo me las va a pagar"  
  
Inuyasha se fue corriendo siguiendo a Kagome... Los demas se montaron en Kirara y siguieron a Inuyasha; Kagome solo se detuvo cuando encontró una manada que conocia.  
  
"Ginta...Hakkaku!!!"  
  
"Kagome-Oneesima"  
  
"Y Kouga? donde esta?"  
  
"No debe andar lejos, pero nos dijo que tu necesitarias entrenamiento y nos mando a nosotros"  
  
"jajajaja... que bueno... hola lindo lobitos" Kagome se puso a acariciar a toda la manada.  
  
El grupo se quedó atónito...  
  
"Houshi-sama parece que Kagome-chan se ha vuelto muy amiga de la manada"  
  
"Keh, menos mal que ese estupido no esta aqui"  
  
Kagome se dió cuenta de que estaban allí, fue hacia ellos... Iba a pedirles que por favor le dieran un par de horas para ella entrenar...pero se acordó de la oferta que le habia hecho Inuyasha y lo pensó mejor...Sango se quedó asombrada al ver que Kagome se devolvia a la manada... penso que a lo mejor ya habia tomado su decision.  
  
"Yo!!!, Ginta, Hakkaku...diganle a Kouga que se lo agradesco muchisimo... pero no seria justo para ellos que yo llevara a todo el grupo"  
  
"Esta segura Oneesima"  
  
"Si y por favor diganle a Kouga que... No olvidenlo"  
  
"Esta bien Kagome-oneesimaaaa!" Decian Ginta y Hakkaku al únisono.  
  
Kagome se dirijió al grupo...  
  
"Gomen, No quize desviarnos del camino"  
  
Todos continuaron a la aldea, Inuyasha iba pensando: 'parece que va hacer mas dificil de lo que parece...valdrá la pena?' Volteo y la miro 'Mientras la tenia cerca y veia el amor que me tenia, fui un cobarde... y ahora que se me va de las manos...Perdoname Kagome' no se habia dado cuenta que todavia la estaba mirando, y mejor que ella se le habia hacercado casi hasta repirar el aire que el repiraba...  
  
"Te pasa algo Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nani?" dijo un Inuyasha espantado  
  
"Por un minuto pense que te habiamos perdido"  
  
Kagome y el grupo siguieron caminando, dejandolo atras... Miroku, Shippo y Sango no hacian mas que reirse y observar... Por fin llegaro a la casa de Kaede... le explicaron todo lo sucedido...  
Kaede se dirigio a Kagome:  
  
"Entonces mi niña, no sabes como fue que te convertiste en hanyou?"  
  
"No lady Kaede... Ni siquiera sabia que era humana antes... Solo Kouga debe saber que me pasó"  
  
"Tampoco recuerdas nada?"  
  
"No, Gomen"  
  
"Vamos niña no tiene por que pedir perdon... Creo que la mejor solución es que te quedes por aqui cerca de las cosas que amabas... quizas eso te ayude a recordar"  
  
"Esta bien Kaede-Bachan" no sabia por que pero confiaba en esa mujer...  
  
"Bueno vamos a descansar"  
  
Todos asintieron. Inuyasha se acercó a Miroku y le pidio que fueran afuera... No se desde cuando se habian vueltos tan confidentes... pero el hanyou necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera recibir asi sea de un pervertido...  
  
"Que pasa Inuyasha"  
  
"No se que hacer?"  
  
"No sabes que hacer en relacion a que?" Miroku le encantaba hacer sufrir al pobrecito  
  
"Para que Kagome, bueno, para que ella vuelva a recuperar la memoria"  
  
"Sabes Inuyasha, a veces pienso que Kagome misma decidió olvidar... recuerda que ella vió algo que para ella puede haber resultado traumático"  
  
"A mi con... Kikyo"  
  
"Eso mismo... Ademas, si ya elegiste a Kikyo, no es mejor que Kagome no recuerde lo que sentia por ti si eso le va hacer mas daño"  
  
"No...Yo no sabia lo que decia, es verdad lo que me dijo Kaede un dia... su hermana estaba muerta y el destino no quizo que yo estuviera con ella...Por una estupides asi estuve a punto de sacrificar el verdadero amor"  
  
"Solo quiero que estes seguro Inuyasha... No la traigas de vuelta para volverla a destruirla... tu eres culpable de tus indesiciones; creo que es hora de que seas un hombre y enfrentes tu destino... tambien recuerda que el destino se rige de lo que hagas y decidas hoy"  
  
Con esto Miroku se fue y dejo a Inuyasha con sus pensamientos:  
  
'Quizas al principio la detestaba... pero se ha vuelto algo muy imprencindible para mi...no puedo estar sin ella...cuando ella esta, no tengo temor...mi alma se calma...Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...Aishiteru Kagome...'  
  
Salto a su rama favorita a meditar mirando las estrellas...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: En el próximo capitulo Inuyasha y Kagome entrenan, huyyyyy!!! que pasará?  
Perdonen este chapter tan corto, le prometo que el próximo será mas extenso... Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, por ustedes es que estoy haciendo una entrega casi diaria... me motivan y me dan ideas, son de lo mejor... Los quiero ^^  
  
Kainu 1329 


	9. Soy Mas Fuerte que Tu! revisado

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^   
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily===  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidaba....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Chapter 9: Soy mas fuerte que tu!!!  
Kagome se levantó antes que todos los demás, toco a Sango suavemente, le hizo seña de que iria a fuera y regresaria mas tarde, Sango asintió y siguió acostada; Ella salió de la choza, le encantaba respirar el aire puro... Siguió el rastro de Inuyasha y lo encontro dormido en la rama... Subió a ella y se puso a observar al hanyou... 'Quiero saber Inuyasha y quiero que seas tu el que me diga si es verdad que yo sentia tanto amor por ti...Tambien quiero que me expliques por que yo no valí la pena y elegiste a otra...Quiero entender que Kagome veia en ti?...Te despierto? no, mejor te dejo descansar un poco mas... Creo que voy a caminar un poco y ver el lugar...Kaede-Bachan me dijo que eso me ayudaria a recordar...'  
  
Kagome saltó de la rama, era increible la agilidad que tenia, ya que con tanto movimiento no despertó a Inuyasha...Caminó hasta el Bosque que se levanta majestuoso delante de ella...Algo la llamaba hacia allá...No sabia lo que era, su cuerpo avanzaba con voluntad propia...decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos...  
  
Inuyasha sentia como la brisa fresca acariciaba su cara y ese aroma iluminaba sus sentidos...Abrió sus ojos esperando encontrar los de ella...No estaba allí...olfateó un poco... Estuvo allí... Saltó de la rama y siguió su esencia... Allí la encontró, frente al Goshinbuko...  
  
Kagome se habia quedado paralizada mirando aquel majestuoso arbol...Que era eso tan poderoso que estaba sintiendo, ese sentimiento tan cálido, tan humano, tan calmante, tan fuerte... Se acercó al arbol, levantó su mano derecha y lo tocó...No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y mucho menos derramarlas...A su olfato vino el fuerte olor de Inuyasha que estaba impregnado en el arbol...'Inuyasha, acaso esto tan grande era lo que sentia Kagome por ti? y tu...tu la relegaste a un segundo plano...Que desperdicio!!!'  
  
Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó...Ella se sorprendió...pero en realidad necesitaba ese abrazo para reponerse...'donde habia visto esto antes'...Se separó de el lentamente, aunque tuvo que emplear un poco de fuerza...el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir...  
  
"Inuyasha, Arigato"  
  
"Ka...Kagome"  
  
"Este arbol tiene un poder maravilloso...Es como si me hiciera sentir libre y en paz"  
  
"Recordaste algo Kagome?"  
  
Kagome se volteó y lo miró a los ojos...Quizo decirle...pero como podia decirle de que solo recordo un sentimiento tan fuerte...uno que el no habia querido ver... Tenia que indagar más y que mejor que el para saber...ademas en ese momento ella solo necesitaba un amigo...  
  
"No"  
  
El sabia que ella le estaba escondiendo algo... Ella lo agarró de las manos y se dirigieron a la colina... Ella se sentó, haciendo el hanyou lo mismo... Kagome empezó a analizarlo...  
  
"Oye Inuyasha, he escuchado la historia contada por todo el mundo, menos por ti... Me cuentas?"  
  
"Sobre que?"  
  
"Sobre como quedaste sellado, como conociste a Kagome y todo lo demas?"  
  
"pero tu eres Kagome?"  
  
"Sabes lo que quiero decir! Ayudame a recordar"  
  
Aunque muy doloroso para el empezó hablando de cuando era un niño y como era rechazado por ser hanyou... Luego de como conoció de la existencia del Shikon no Tama... De como lo quiere para lograr ser un youkai...De como fue a enfrentar a la sacerdotiza que cuidaba la joya y terminaron siendo mas que amigos... de como fueron engañados por Naraku y terminaron el sellado por ella y ella muriendo por el, pero con el corazon lleno de rencor el uno por el otro...De como Kagome llegó a el y le quitó el sello...   
  
De como se volvieron aliados para reconstruir el Shikon no tama que Kagome habia roto... De como Kikyo habia sido traida de vuelta al mundo de los vivos... De como se enteraron de el complót de Naraku para destruirlo a el y a Kikyo... De como el se sentia culpable de toda esa situación...De como Kagome lo ha ayudado a confiar en los demas...De como ella siempre estuvo a su lado sin exigirle nada a cambio... De como ella es la unica que lo ve como el es, y no por ser hanyou...  
  
"Ohhh, ya veo"  
  
"Na...nani?"  
  
"Creo entender perfectamente la decisión de ella de estar contigo aún tu hallas elegido a la Kikyo...Si amas algo dejalo libre, si regresa a ti es tuyo, y sino regresa, nunca lo fue..." 'Creo que en eso entiendo a Kouga perfectamente'  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Ya dejemos de hablar boberias...Si yo fuera ella, no querria verte ni en pintura, no lo soportaria...Ven Vayamos a entrenar"  
  
Se veia majestuosa parada delante de el...sus manos reposaban en sus caderas y su cuerpo... Llamaba la tentación...Su pelo recogido así le hacian estudiar mas sus facciones...aprovechando que ella estaba mirando al horizonte... Inuyasha se levantó y le tomó la mano...Sin esperarselo ella lo lanzó al aire con una fuerza extraordinaria; luego saltó frente a el y le dió un puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarze contra una roca...Inuyasha se quedo unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aire que habia salido de sus pulmones...  
  
"Porque hiciste eso?"  
  
"Que? estamos entrenando"  
  
Como le gustaba a Inuyasha los retos...Pero no sabia que se habia vuelto tan fuerte y peligrosa... Se pasó la mano por la mandibula... y saltó hacia ella, Kagome saltó hacia atras equivando el ataque, luego se volteo y le dió una patada en la boca del estomago... Inuyasha ya estaba perdiendo el control...   
  
Kagome salió corriendo a toda velocidad; tomo unos segundos para mirar hacia atras en el mismo momento que chocaba con algo extremadamente fuerte... Inuyasha agarro a Kagome fuertemente por los hombros y la tumbo al suelo, luego se sento sobre ella sin dejarla de sujetar...Kagome se habia quedado paralizada, no podia moverse... Inuyasha se inclinó un poco mas su olor lo estaba volviendo loco... se acerco a la oreja de Kagome...  
  
"Aishiteru, Kagome"  
  
Kagome se sorprendió de la confesión del hanyou, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando...Inuyasha procedió a darle un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, de alli recorrió con su lengua todo el cuello de Kagome, hasta llegar a sus labios y la beso; Kagome le correspondió, primero con suavidad para descubrir, luego salvajemente, hambrienta; se dió cuenta de que recordaba que esto habia pasado antes, acaso el beso de Inuyasha habia logrado romper con la barrera que habia en su mente?...Inuyasha la abrazó mas fuerte, no podia, no queria que aquel beso tan lleno de pasión se interrumpiera...  
  
Soltó uno de los brazos de Kagome y bajo hasta sostenerle sus caderas y posicionarla de modo que ella quedara exactamente debajo de el... luego procedió a subir, suavemente al seno mas cercano donde se encontró con unos pezones erectos...Kagome dejó salir un leve quejido...Lo deseaba alli en ese momento... Inuyasha empezó a mover su cuerpo sobre Kagome, en movimiento ritmico de arriba hacia abajo, le gustaba la reacción que estaba recibiendo...Kagome sentia como el miembro erecto de el, le lastimaba las caderas...   
  
Inuyasha bajo sus manos con cuidado toco el centro de calor, con sus dedos procedió a masajear el pequeño tesoro de Kagome...A ella todo le daba vueltas, que sensaciones tan ricas estaban recorriendo todo su cuerpo...Inuyasha necesitaba poseerla... Kagome necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella... Cuando el se dió cuenta de que ella estaba lista para aceptarlo, saco su miembro erecto y trató de posicionarlo sobre el fuego de ella...  
  
Si dar tiempo a más nada Kagome lo empujó de sobre ella y saltó a una rama... Trato de normalizar su respiración y lo miro... Cuando Inuyasha la besó, habia podido recordar hasta la ultima vez que se iba a su casa, pero no podia recordar nada mas de ese dia... No podia recordar como fue su accidente, ni como llegó a la guarida de Kouga...Se llevó una mano a su cabeza...  
  
Inuyasha estaba consumido por la pasión, si fuera por el ya la habria atrapado de nuevo, pero recordó lo que le habia dicho Miroku "recuerda que el destino se rige de lo que hagas y decidas hoy"; 'y si es esto lo que quiero?; santos cielos hasta ahora voy hacer indeciso...Esto es lo que quiero'  
  
"Inuyasha...Detente...Sabes que...No es asi como se hacen las cosas"  
  
Kagome lo sacó de su concentración...Ella tenia razón...Debia reclamarla como pareja primero...  
  
"Quiero que seas mi pareja?"  
  
"Que dices?"  
  
"Quiero que hagamos la ceremonia ahora mismo"  
  
"No seas Baka Inuyasha... Yo no soy Kagome, ni soy Kikyo"  
  
"Pero eres la mujer que amo"  
  
"Deja de decir estupideces...Solo tienes la cabeza caliente de la pasión"  
  
"No es asi"  
  
"Dime que haras luego de que me reclames...te arrepentiras toda la vida...Si Kikyo aparece...Me abandonaras para ir tras ella?"  
  
"Kagome" 'habia recordado?'  
  
"no volvamos a hablar sobre esto...Olvida que pasó... Esta bien?"  
  
"No me pidas eso, eres mi Kagome, has vuelto a recordar"  
  
"No soy tu Kagome...Ahora soy una hanyou, y aúnque recuerde...ya no soy la niña sumisa que conociste...La que acepta tus decisiones...La que se sacrifica...ya me canse de todo eso"  
  
"No digas eso, que piensas hacer?"  
  
"Me voy a casa...Necesito pensar"  
  
Sin darle mas tiempo al hanyou para detenerla, saltó de la rama, se dirigió al pozo y salto en el...Dejando a Inuyasha con sus pensamientos... 'No te me vas a escapar tan fácil Kagome...Ahora que estoy seguro de lo que siento...Seras mia, y yo sere tuyo para toda la vida, solo tuyo...te lo prometo' Solo pudiendo gritar el nombre amado  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!!!!"   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
P.S.: Arregle un poco este capitulo porque estava un poco confuso... espero que se entienda ahora  
  
N.A.: Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque no soy muy buena para las limonadas sin azucar... Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, por ustedes es que estoy haciendo una entrega casi diaria... me motivan y me dan ideas, son de lo mejor... Los quiero ^^... Hasta la próxima entrega...  
  
Kainu 1329 


	10. El Gran Secreto de mi Madre

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Tahakshi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^   
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidaba....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 10: El Gran Secreto de mi Madre  
Kagome salió del pozo suavemente, miro a ambos lado de la salida y rapidamente se dirigió a su casa, entrando por la ventana de su habitación...Podia oler que su familia estaba en su casa, se acercó a la puerta y llamó a su madre...  
  
"Mama"  
  
"Kagome? ya estas en casa?"  
  
"Si mama, podrias venir un momento"  
  
La madre subió y no se sorprendió al verla; Kagome no dejó que ella hablara y le contó todo lo que le habia sucedido,(claro exceptuando los momentos intimos)...  
  
"Habras notado que soy diferente ahora mama"  
  
"Si Kagome... Yo sabia que eso pasaria algun dia"  
  
"Por que dices eso Mama"  
  
"Ven Kagome, sientate aqui a mi lado y dejame contarte una historia que pasó hace casi 17 años"  
  
Kagome miro a su madre con curiosidad, se sentó a su lado y le hizo señas de que podia empezar a hablar...  
  
"Kagome...Para que puedas entender toda la historia lo primero que debo decirte es que la persona que siempre conociste como tu padre, en realidad no era tu padre biológico"  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos y tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente para no caerse de donde estaba sentada...  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Dejame continuar y decirlo todo de una vez, ahora que tengo la fuerza de contarlo, depues me haces cualquier pregunta, esta bien?"  
  
"Esta bien Mama"  
  
"Tenia yo practicamente tu edad cuando conocí a tu padre biológico; ya estaba yo comprometida para casarme con tu padre físico y el se habia ido a terminar una tesis al extranjero... Me sentia muy sola...Un dia venia yo del instituto y lo encontre sentado debajo del Goshinbuko... Me facinó la belleza que poseía, asi como el aura que enmanaba... Me le acerque para saber en que podia ayudarlo, al estar tan cerca pude apreciar que tenia 3 franjas negras bordeadas de naranja a cada lado de su cara y su pelo, su pelo era como el fuego rojo con lineas de color dorado... me pareció hermoso.. parecia un cuento... Y cuando me habló con tanta suavidad, sabia que no me lo estaba imaginando... Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, que habia sido herido, cayó por un pozo y de repente se encontró aqui, en este pais tan extraño... Se llamaba Mouko...  
  
Me sorprendió la fantástica historia que me contaba... pero sabia que tenia que ser extranjero por sus particularidades... Lo deje quedarse aqui mientras se recuperaba... pero una cosa lleva a la otra y terminamos siendo amantes... Un dia me dijo que yo estaba esperando una hija de el, me sorprendi sobremanera, como podia el saberlo... Me explicó que provenia de una epoca mistica en donde habian muchas cosas sobrenaturales; y que el era un youkai de la familia de los Toraneko, o sea un youkai que resemblaba un gato salvaje... yo tuve mucho miedo entonces, de como serias tu fisicamente y en este mundo...  
  
Me dijo que no me preocupara, que el habia puesto un conjuro para que tu fueras normal y que de la única manera que tu podias volverte como el, era si su sangre se mezclaba con la tuya... No podia prometerme nada de que esto nunca pasaria... me dijo que el destino esta trazado desde que uno es concebido y el no podia asegurarme nada de que tu algun dia fueras como eres ahora... El se tuvo que ir por que en su epoca estaba llevando una batalla para proteger las tierras del norte que peternecian a su familia... Se tiró al pozo y nunca mas lo volvi a ver... mi padre selló el pozo e hizo que me casara con el padre de Souta... Para evitar la verguenza"  
  
"Oh mama... Creo que si nada de esto me hubiera pasado, no te hubiera creido"  
  
"Y que piensas hacer ahora Kagome?"  
  
"No lo se mama, que me dices tu?"  
  
"Ya no eres completamente humana, no creo que en esta tiempo puedas ser feliz completamente, debes volver al pasado y tratar de ser feliz... y vivir como yo y tu padre hubieramos querido... Libre!!!"  
  
"Mama!!!" Kagome empezó a llorar  
  
"Con esto no quiero decir que nos olvide Kagome, quiero que vengas a verme, no tan seguido como antes... pero por lo menos algunas veces al año... todavia eres mi niña y te quiero"  
  
"Arigato...Mama"  
  
"Bueno, que te pareces si tomas un baño, bajas a cenar y le explicamos a los demas que te ausentaras por mucho tiempo"  
  
"Esta bien mama"  
  
"Bien, te preparare el baño"  
  
La madre de Kagome se dirijió al baño a prepararselo a su hija... Kagome se quedó sentada en la cama tratando de analizar y aceptar todo lo que le habia dicho su mama... ' Las cosas de la vida, que yo siendo hija de un youkai, tambien haya venido a ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotiza... que estresanteeee!!!'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha estaba mirando hacia el fondo del pozo... pensando en si iba a buscarla o la esperaba... queria respetar el hecho de que ella dijo que necesitaba pensar... Miroku, Sango y Shippo lo estaban espiando desde los arbustos...  
  
"Miroku-sama, que crees que haya hecho ahora para que Kagome-chan se haya ido a su casa?"  
  
"No lo se Sango...Como estan las cosas de momento me convierto en santo" Miroku estaba tocando a Sango...  
  
THUMP  
  
"No creo que eso pase ni en un millón de años" dijo Shippo  
  
No se dieron cuenta que Inuyasha ya estaba cerca de ellos...  
  
"Keh, ustedes nunca aprenden?"  
  
"Hola Inuyasha, estabamos preocupados por ti y Kagome" Le dijo el houshi.  
  
"Que hiciste esta vez Baka" Le dijo Shippo  
  
Inuyasha agarró a Shippo por la cola y lo miró amenazadoramente...  
  
"Porque siempres crees que soy yo el culpable?"  
  
Inuyasha se volteó rapidamente...sabia que era ella... era su olor; allí estaba sentada al borde del pozo come huesos...Estaba pensativa...En un abrir y cerrar los ojos Inuyasha estaba a su lado..  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome subio la cabeza para mirarlo...pero en ese momento la mirada de Kagome estaba lejos...  
  
"oh...Hola Inuyasha...Me tarde demasiado?"  
  
"A mi me pareció una eternidad"  
  
Kagome le devolvió una sonrisa...Jamas se imaginó que Inuyasha la recibiria asi alguna vez...  
  
"Hola Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippo"  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!!" Shippo como siempre saltó a sus brazos  
  
"Tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo que supe cuando estaba en mi casa"  
  
"Si es importante para ti contarnoslo, entonces somos todo oido" Dijo Miroku loquito por enterarse...  
  
"Tambien quiero que Kaede este presente; asi que vallamos a la aldea"  
  
Todos se pusieron rumbo a la aldea... cuando llegaron alli... se sentaron en un circulo y Kagome le contó todo lo que su madre le habia dicho...  
  
"Entonces tu padre era youkai?...un gato salvaje?"  
  
"Si, su nombre era Mouko"  
  
"Mouko, he oido hablar de el" dijo Miroku " es un youkai que era gentil con los humanos, pero como su nombre lo dice, era un tigre feroz, estuvo en una batalla para liberar sus tierras de manos enemigas... finalmente ganó la batalla pero quedó muy mal herido y mutilado, asi que murió, y al no tener herederos... su tierra fue proclamada por los mismos enemigos con los que tanto luchó"  
  
"oh! ya veo" dijo Kagome  
  
"Keh, lo que yo quiero saber es como la sangre de Mouko, vino a estar en contacto con Kagome, si el desaparecio hace muchos años"  
  
"Creo saber quien lo sabe" dijo Kagome  
  
"No... Ni lo pienses..." dijo Inuyasha apretando sus puños  
  
"Debo ir a hablar con Kouga, para que me explique... el tiene que saber"  
  
"No pensaras ir sola...verdad" dijo el hanyou entre dientes  
  
"Quieren acompañarme?"  
  
Todos se pusieron de pies y empezaron a arreglarse para ir...ya el hanyou los estaba esperando afuera...'ni creas que te dejare un momento a solas con Kouga'...Se pusieron en marcha por el camino señalado por Kagome...   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: En el próximo capitulo Inuyasha, Kagome y Kouga...que lio!!! que pasará?  
Perdonen este chapter tan corto, le prometo que el próximo será mas extenso... Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, por ustedes es que estoy haciendo una entrega casi diaria... me motivan y me dan ideas, son de lo mejor... Los quiero ^^  
  
Kainu 1329 


	11. My Best Friend Kouga!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD y la primera pelicula... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
Aqui vamos... ahhh se me olvidaba....hay algunas excenitas medio caliente, asi que ya estan advertidos... si no es lo suficientemente maduro no siga leyendo...  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
  
ahh otra cosa la canción "Kissing a Fool" de George Michael no es mia ok... si fue traducida por mi..  
  
Capitulo 11: My best friend Kouga!!  
Ya estaban acercandose a los territorios de Los Lobos... Inuyasha se quedó afuera con Shippo, no quizo entrar con Miroku y Sango a acompañar a Kagome...Aunque ya se habian dado cuenta que Kouga no estaba allí...Kagome preguntó a alguien donde el estaba, le dijeron que estaba tras el rastro de Naraku... Kagome miró a Sango y Miroku...  
  
"Parece que hoy es nuestro dia de suerte...Siento los kakeras que vienen rapidamente hacia aca... tiene que ser Kouga"  
  
"Que bien Kagome-sama, asi podremos preguntar y seguir nuestro camino...Sabes que nuestro verdadero propósito es acabar de recolectar los kakeras y acabar con Naraku... y hemos perdido valioso tiempo"  
  
"Gomen, Miroku, Sango..."  
  
"Vamos Kagome-chan no fue tu culpa que perdieras la memoria" le dijo Sango  
  
"Si pero gracias a Dios que la recupere"  
  
"vamos afuera?"  
  
Inuyasha sintió el olor de Kouga, y se puso alerta...  
  
"Yo! Inukoro...Viniste a entregarme a mi mujer?"  
  
"Keh, ni lo sueñes"  
  
"Kouga-kun!!"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
El lobo youkai levantó a Kagome en sus brazos... y cuando le iba a dar un beso... Inuyasha se la arrancó de los brazos...  
  
"Solo vinimos a preguntarte algo...Lobo mentecato"  
  
"Hummm?"  
  
Siguieron a Kouga adentro de la cueva... Ahi le contaron los últimos pormenores de la procedencia de Kagome y de lo que le habia contado su madre... pero querian saber como Kagome tuvo contacto con la sangre de su padre...  
  
"Ahh, eso"  
  
Todos miraron a Kouga con interrogación...  
  
"Entonces tienes conocimientos de esto" preguntó Miroku  
  
"Si... Luego del accidente, Kagome perdió mucha sangre, asi que mande a llamar a Moky mi mas fiel curandero... El me dió un brebaje compuesto de sangre de varios youkais recolectada por el a traves de los siglos, para que se lo diera a Kagome... Se lo di a tomar todo, aunque el me explicó despues que solo eran unas gotitas... pero como yo queria que se salvara... no le di tiempo a que me explicara"  
  
"Ah, entonces fue asi" dijo Kagome con tristeza...  
  
"Lo siento Kagome-chan, se que tenias la esperanza de que tu padre estuviera vivo" le dijo Sango  
  
"Kami lo quizo asi, mejor vamos afuera a hacer el campamento" dijo Miroku  
  
Todos se dirijieron afuera, empezaron a recolectar leña para hacer una fogata...  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Tengo que ir a hablar algo importante con Kouga"  
  
"Sabes que no te dejare sola con ese lobo mentecato"  
  
"Yo me se defender muy bien y no te atrevas a dudar de mi"  
  
Inuyasha se acordó de aquel dia en que salvo a Kagome del secuestro que le habia hecho Kouga... que furiosa se puso cuando el se puso a dudar de ella por haber defendido a Kouga...  
  
"Esta bien... pero si te tardas mucho... te ire a buscar"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kagome salió disparada a buscar a Kouga... Inuyasha espero unos segundos y se fue silenciosamente atras de ella...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouga se puso frente a Kagome, le agarró la mano, ella timidamente miró a un lado...  
  
(Tu estabas distante, cuando yo pude ser tu estrella... escuchas a las personas que te asustan de muerte y de mi corazón)  
  
Kouga sabia lo que ella le iba a decir... quizas no queria escucharlo...  
  
( Extraño que tu fueras lo suficientemente fuerte, para aunque sea hacer un comienzo)  
  
Kagome no encontraba como empezar... no queria lastimarlo...  
  
(Pero nunca encontraras paz en tu mente hasta que no escuches a tu corazón)  
  
Kagome miró a Kouga a los ojos... Iba a hablar y Kouga le puso un dedo en sus labios... impidiendole que le dijera lo que ya el sabia que le iba a decir...  
  
(Gente... tu nunca puedes cambiar la forma en que sienten... Mejor dejarles hacer lo que ellos quieran y lo haran... si dejas que te roben tu corazón... Gente...ellos siempre hacen sentir al amante como un bobo, pero tu sabias que yo te amo)  
  
El se paró y la ayudó a levantarse... no queria soltarle las manos... Kouga estaba temblando...  
  
(Pudimos haberles enseñado a todos, pudimos haber cantado nuestro amor a traves... Engañame con las lagrimas en tus ojos, llename de besos y mentiras... asi que adios, la sabiduria toma mi corazon)  
  
"Kagome"  
  
(Tu estabas distante, yo nunca sere tu estrella... yo recogere las piezas y armare mi corazon... quizas yo no sea lo suficientemente fuerte...no se por donde empezar...pero nunca encontrare paz en mi mente, mientras escuche a mi corazón)  
  
"Gomen Kouga...Yo"  
  
(Gente... tu nunca puedes cambiar la forma en que sienten... Mejor dejarles hacer lo que ellos quieran y lo haran... si dejas que te roben tu corazón... Gente...ellos siempre hacen sentir al amante como un bobo, pero tu sabias que yo te amo)  
  
"No digas mas Kagome...Sabes que yo siempre estare aqui para ti"  
  
(pero nunca besaras cualquier otro beso que tu daras mientras los dos vivamos...cuando tu necesites la mano de otro hombre, uno con el cual tu verdaderamente te entreges... yo esperare por ti, como siempre lo hago... hay algo alli que no puedes comparar con cualquier otro)  
  
"Arigato, Kouga"  
  
(Tu estas distante, cuando yo pude ser tu estrella, escuchas a las personas que te asustan de muerte y de mi corazón...extraño que yo puede estar lo suficientemente errado para pensar que tu me amabas tambien... creo que estabas besando a un bobo... tu estabas besando a un bobo)  
  
Kouga se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó fuertemente, casi le saca todo el aire...  
  
"Vete ya, por favor no voltees"  
  
"Kouga... Eres mi mejor amigo"  
  
Kagome le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo...Dejando a un Kouga derrotado...  
Inuyasha, que fue testigo de todo, fue interceptado por Kagome en su regreso...  
  
"Yo!! no que confiabas en mi?"  
  
"Keh, te tardaste demasiado y vine a buscarte"  
  
Kagome se acerco al hanyou y le tomo del brazo... y juntos regresaron a donde estaban los demas..  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: Espero que le haya gustado como rompi el compromiso de Kouga y Kagome... en la proxima entrega habra mas accion... hasta un poquito de sangre...  
  
Gracias por sus review... los adoro mucho... No seguimos leyendo...  
  
Kainu1329 


	12. Sabor a Mi

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD, la primera pelicula y he visto del 91-104 en el internet... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Chapter 12: Sabor a Mi  
Todavia no habia amanecido cuando Kagome abrió sus ojos... Habia tenido una mala noche, no habia podido dormir; se sentia culpable, poca cosa...Su rostro se veia cansado; sus ojos reflejaban tristeza...Tuvo valor para hacerlo, pero ahora se sentia mas confundida que nunca...su mente no descansaba, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le habia hecho a Kouga...Le habia roto el corazón...como tantas veces Inuyasha se lo ha hecho a ella...  
  
Puso una mano en el suelo para ayudarse a sentar, tratando de que todo permaneciera en total silencio, hasta paró su respiracion para no hacer ruido...Se quedó mirando al hanyou...Alli estaba, sentado, recostado del arbol, abrazando su tetsusaiga, con los brazos entrelazados en su pecho...Kagome recordó una clase de psicologia en donde decian que siempre que las personas cruzaban sus brazos, tenian miedo a conocer a los demas, tenian miedo a dejar saber lo que sienten o se sentian incomodos con ciertas situaciones...'en donde caere yo Inuyasha..'  
  
El sentia su mirada penetrante, pero no quizo abrir los ojos ni moverse, si ella se hubiera fijado un poco mas habria visto sus musculos tensarse al momento de ella empezar a observarlo...'por fin todo se resolvió y ella ha vuelto conmigo...podremos continuar nuestro camino sin inconvenientes...Aishiteru Kagome, pero hasta que no acabe con Naraku...'  
  
El sol empezaba a salir...Miroku se despertó y aprovechó para despertar a Sango...  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
"Cuando será que dejaras de intentar propasarte conmigo houshi?"  
  
Miroku se acercó y le ayudó a ponerse de pies, luego le dió un tibio beso en los labios a Sango, ella correspondió con naturalidad...Kagome dió un salto y se puso de pies 'parece que todo este tiempo solos les ha dado resultado, me alegro por ellos'...Les dió una gran sonrisa de aprobación  
'Si tan solo Inuyasha...' Kagome sentia como su rostro se sentia duro y tibio...se puso una mano en su cara 'debo de dejar de tener esos pensamientos, antes de que me vuelva como Miroku...Hey a el le ha dado resultado', la idea que habia tenido la puso de buen humor y dejó salir una carcajada...  
  
"Kagome-chan, me alegra que estes de buen humor"  
  
"Arigato Sango...Sabes, necesito de tu ayuda amiga"  
  
"Humm!!!"  
  
"Noooo, no es para eso... es que necesito de tus consejos y necesito una persona que me escuche"  
  
"En que creias que yo estaba pensando Kagome-chan?"  
  
"No nada..."  
  
"Cuando tengamos tiempo de estar solas hablaremos"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Se pusieron en marcha hacia el Noreste...Era la unica pista que tenian de Naraku, que se habia ido a esconder al noreste Inuyasha iba adelante atras de el el, Miroku al lado de Sango y atras Kagome con Shippo en sus hombros...Ella se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atras, habia sentido los kakeras y efectivamente alli llegó Kouga con un ramo de flores silvestres para ella...Claro que ya Inuyasha se habia puesto entre ellos...  
  
"Kagome...he perdido una batalla...pero no la guerra"  
  
Kagome lo miro con una miranda profunda...  
  
"Arigato Kouga"  
  
Se fue de alli tan rapido como habia llegado; dejando a Kagome mas tranquila...'por lo menos tiene la esperanza de seguir luchando...'  
  
"Keh, se creera que con esas yerbas va a convencer a nadie"  
  
"Inuyasha...O-su-wa-ri"  
  
THUMP!!!!!!  
  
"Por que hiciste eso, p@t#&%"  
  
Kagome no le contesto, solo le dió la espalda y se puso a correr en la direccion que iban a seguir, se les adelantó en el camino por muchos kilometros...Estaba enojada, estaba confundida... porque Inuyasha no podia ser tan sincero como Kouga?...porque tenia que amarlo a el y no al otro?... Porque ella que nunca habia conocido el amor lo conocia de esa manera?...  
  
Corria con tanta rabia que no se habia dado cuenta de la ligera neblina que estaba cubriendo el lugar y la rodeaba... Cuando no pudo ver bien delante de ella, se detuvo; de un salto subio a un arbol y se puso a observar su alrededor...Agudizo un poco sus sentidos y se pudo dar cuenta de que no estaba sola en el lugar, y que por el youki que sentia se trataba de un youkai...  
  
"Quien se ha atrevido a entrar a mi territorio?" Preguntó   
  
Kagome, desde el arbol se puso a estudiar las facciones del hombre que estaba casi debajo de ella...nunca lo habia visto...El hombre tenia razgos finos, como de la nobleza, tenia el pelo azul y corto, en su cara una marca roja semejante a un rayo hacia contraste con sus ojos violetas...  
  
Kagome salto del arbol y se puso a una distancia prudente del sujeto, pudo apreciar que era de complexion fuerte y trato de estudiar sus puntos debiles; todo lo que le habia enseñado Kouga en los entrenamientos lo estaba poniendo en practica...  
  
"Gomen ne, pero me perdi y..."  
  
"Yo no te he dado permiso para hablar...hanyou...El que traspasa mi territorio solo encuentra la muerte"  
  
No habia terminado de decir eso cuando levantó su brazo derecho y abrió la mano...De repente Kagome se encontraba levitando en el aire...El hizo un movimiento y estralló el cuerpo de ella contra una roca...  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaa"  
  
Kagome se levantó lentamente, sentia que se le habian roto varias costillas y empezó a escupir sangre...Se puso en posición de pelea...Era el o ella...Pero ella no moriria dandose por vencida...Moriria peleando...El hombre iba a levantar la mano de nuevo...Kagome lo atacó; le dió   
puñetazo en el estomago y se volteó dandole una patada en la espalda que llevó al youkai a comer polvo... El se paró...  
  
"Impresionante, nunca espere que me atacaras...Nunca lo hacen, siempre se mueren de miedo...y tu una mujer hanyou, se atreve a tocarme...Moriras...Lentamente"  
  
Diciendo esto con sonrisita sarcastica se avalanzó sobre ella, ella lo esquivo, al hacerlo el le tomo de un brazo y la lanzó hacia arriba...Ella tomo mas impulso hacia arriba; el salto y en el aire se puso frente a ella, tomo una daga y se la clavo cerca del corazon...Kagome al sentir ese dolor punzante, concentró todo su poder en sus manos, de las cuales salio un resplandor que se llevó al enemigo por delante, desintegrandolo...  
  
Kagome Cayó al suelo agonizante, no le quedaban fuerzas para mas nada...Asi la encontró Inuyasha...Todo habian ido en su busqueda desde el momento en que Inuyasha pudo oler la sangre de Kagome en el aire...pero todo habia pasado tan rapido, que llegaron tarde para la pelea...El la levantó y recosto la cabeza de ella en sus muslos...Estaba inconciente...El le sacó la daga con cuidado...Kagome abrió los ojos...  
  
"Kagome...Estas bien?"  
  
"No seas baka Inu...yasha...no ves....como estoy"  
  
"Sera mejor que no hables Kagome-chan, necesitas mantenerte tranquila" Le dijo Sango  
  
"Keh, ella ahora es un hanyou, se recuperará rapidamente"  
  
"Pero sugiero que le pongamos algunas vendas y hierbas por si acaso" dijo Miroku con sus segundas intenciones...  
  
"Yo se las pondre"  
  
Inuyasha no dejó que nadie mas se le acercara a Kagome e hizo una seña a Sango para que se llevara a Miroku y a Shippo un poquito lejos de alli...Luego de que ellos estuvieron a una distancia prudente...Empezó a curarles las heridas y a ponerle los vendajes...  
  
"Inuyasha... por...que nun...ca me habias.... dicho que es..to dolia enor...memente?"  
  
"Kagome, ya yo estoy acostumbrado a soportar el dolor; ademas es tu primera pelea real, koibito, luego me cuantas como fue que pudiste contra ese youkai tan fuerte...a mi me hubiera dado un poco de trabajo...Me alegro que hayas podido con el...no se que hubiera hecho si el te hubiera matado"  
  
Kagome se quedó sorprendida, hasta se le olvido el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento...Inuyasha le habia dicho koibito...hizo un esfuerzo y levanto un poco el torso para que su cabeza quedara recostada en el pecho de el...  
  
"Dejame aqui en tus brazos...Asi soportare mejor el dolor" Le susurró kagome...  
  
Kagome se sentia en paz al sentir el calor que enmana del cuerpo de Inuyasha y su olor la transportaba a las nubes...El palpitar del corazon de el, era una musica agradable al oido de ella...Alli se durmió, en brazos de su amado tormento...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era ya el atardecer del dia siguiente cuando Kagome abrió sus ojos...Todavia era sostenida por unos fuertes brazos...  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Hasta que por fin te despertaste, como te sientes?"  
  
"mejor, y tu?"  
  
"Si estas bien, me siento tranquilo"  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha"  
  
"Creo que necesitamos quitarte esas vendas"  
  
Inuyasha suavemente subió sus manos por el costado de Kagome, ella sentia como su tacto la quemaba y se puso muy nerviosa y colorada...  
  
"Iie, Inuyasha, Gomen"  
  
Se levantó y se dispuso a alejarse, Inuyasha se puso de pies y la sostuvo de la muñeca, la jaló y la atrajo hacia el y la abrazó...  
  
"No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido, Kagome...Nunca te vayas de mi lado, ni te pongas fuera de mi alcanze...No soportaria perderte"  
  
Con su manos tomó la barbilla de Kagome y la levantó hacia arriba, posando suavemente sus labios en los de ella, le dió un beso...El tiempo se detuvo, no habia sonido, no habia mas nadie, solo ellos... Luego se separaron las bocas y los ojos se miraron buscando respuestas...Kagome le regaló una sonrisa, pero en su cabeza y en su corazon estaba la incertidumbre, la inseguridad...  
  
'Ahora estas aqui conmigo...pero cuando el momento llegue...te quedaras conmigo o correras hacia ella' pensó Kagome...  
  
Kagome se lanzó de nuevos a sus brazos y lo besó, luego se separó de el...  
  
"Inuyasha...Ai shiteru"  
  
"Ka..."  
  
Kagome puso sus dedos en su boca y no lo dejó hablar...luego se puso en dirección a donde estaban los demas y lo dejo a el con sus pensamientos...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: No tengo mucha experiencia en peleas, espero haberlo hecho bien... perdonen que me haya tardado mucho con este capitulo... todas estas ideas que tengo me van hacer explotar...Les prometo que subire otro capitulo mas pronto...  
  
Gracias por sus review... los adoro mucho... No seguimos leyendo...  
  
Kainu1329 


	13. Del Amor, Flores y cosas de Colores!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD, la primera pelicula y he visto del 91-104 en el internet... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 13: Del amor, flores y cosas de colores!  
Ya el atardecer estaba acabando y estaba empezando la noche, cuando Kagome y Sango decidieron darse un baño; esta vez Shippo no iria con ellas, habia comido tanto que ya se habia dormido...Ya iba Miroku a levantarse para ir tras de ellas...  
  
"Keh, es que acaso no recuerdas que Kagome te puede oler?"  
  
"Vale la pena morir en el intento" dijo sentandose de nuevo  
  
Decidieron esperar un poco antes de seguirlas, sabian que Kagome iba a estar pendiente si la seguian inmediatamente...Al cabo de un rato se pusieron en marcha, cuando llegaron escucharon a Sango hablando...  
  
"Yo te apoyo amiga...aunque creo que nunca, en mi vida podria hacer lo que tu haras...No sere yo una de las personas que te juzguen, sabes que te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermana...y tu felicidad es la mia tambien"  
  
"Arigato Sango, ahora me siento mucho mejor...poder compartir contigo mis tormentos, me liberan enormemente"  
  
El corazón del hanyou se detuvo unos mini segundos...'que sera lo que ira a hacer Kagome...por kami, espero que no sea alejarse de mi lado', Miroku lo sacó de sus pensamientos al hacerle con la mano seña de que mirara a las muchachas que ya estaban saliendo del balneario; sin decir mas nada el hanyou rapidamente le tapó la boca a Miroku y se lo llevó de alli al campamento...Estaba muy preocupado ahora, como para ponerse a espiar a las chicas...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cuando llegaron al balneario, Kagome se cercioró de que no las habian seguido, le hizo seña a Sango...Se desnudaron y entraron al agua...ya estaban sumergidas en las aguas termales...hablando un poquito de todo...  
  
"Arigato Amiga por darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo"  
  
"Dime que es lo que te atormenta Kagome?"  
  
"Es algo que he estado pensando ultimamente"  
  
"humm?"  
  
"Pues veras, amiga, para nadie es un secreto lo que siento por...por el...es la primera vez que conosco ese sentimiento...ha sido muy duro para mi que esos sentimientos no sean correspondidos...bueno, no en el mismo grado, despues de todo, se que el se preocupa por mi, quizas sienta un poquito de cariño; pero se que le atraigo fuertemente...Las razones de esa atracción...quiero creer que es por quien soy como persona, pero soy muy inteligente para dejarme engañar, se que le atraigo por que me paresco a ella...a Kikyo...y aunque me duela, ella es la persona que el realmente ama...  
  
...Quizas al final de nuestra jornada, y todo nos salga bien y logremos vencer nuestros objetivos; el continuara su camino con ella...pero mientras tanto...mientras este conmigo...quiero amarlo sin reservas...no quiero detenerme ante nada...no quiero que mi vida acabe pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, en resentimientos por no haberle demostrado mis sentimientos...por no haber compartido con el, mi verdadero amor...  
  
...por haberme detenido a pensar en cosas que me hieran, por pensar en el futuro...no mas, no mas...desde ahora en adelante, solo vivire el presente y aceptare lo poco que el pueda ofrecerme...sin reservas..."  
  
"Kagome...no se que decirte amiga...solo piensa en tu dignidad, es lo que haria yo..."  
  
"Mi dignidad...eso no vale nada comparado con el amor...Lo que piensen los demas, lo que llegen a decir de mi...me tiene sin cuidado Sango...Vengo de una epoca en la que la mujer se distingue por conseguir lo que quiere...no como en esta era, en que la mujer tiene que esperar con paciencia a que ellos se decidan a dar el primer paso y quizas al final lo den por otra...Ahora comprendo a esas mujeres, tanto que las criticaba porque no entendia...pero ahora las entiendo perfectamente...Ademas, es mejor recordar momentos de felicidad...que vivir arrepentida por no haber dado el paso correcto"  
  
"Yo te apoyo amiga...aunque creo que nunca, en mi vida podria hacer lo que tu haras...No sere yo una de las personas que te juzguen, sabes que te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermana...y tu felicidad es la mia tambien"  
  
"Arigato Sango, ahora me siento mucho mejor...poder compartir contigo mis tormentos, me liberan enormemente"  
  
Luego de esto, salieron del balneario, secarons sus cuerpos y se pusieron sus ropas...Luego se pusieron en camino al campamento...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Las chicas se sorprendieron al encontrar a Miroku recostado de un arbol,(claro que haciendose ^_~), dormido; Inuyasha se habia subido a un arbol y no pudo dejar de mover la cara para mirar a Kagome...Ella se quedó sorprendida por la tristeza que habia en sus ojos...'estas pensando en...No Kagome...te hiciste un juramento de que eso nunca te volveria a pasar por la cabeza...ademas...que importa eso ya...'  
  
Sango se acomodó sobre el pasto y se dispuso a dormir...Kagome todavia estaba de pies intercambiando miradas con Inuyasha, hasta que se decidio subir a donde el estaba...Inuyasha abrió los ojos y hasta se asustó un poco de verla alli tan de repente...  
  
"Dime que te pasa Inuyasha"...'Solo no te atrevas a decirme que estas pensando en...Kagome, baka, baka, baka...'  
  
Kagome no se habia dado cuenta que se estaba dando con su puño en la cabeza; Inuyasha le tomo la mano agresora, para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño...Ella se sorprendió, su corazón estaba aumentando la velocidad de su ritmo cardiaco...  
  
"Kagome...Tu nunca te irias de mi lado, verdad...no sin decirmelo primero..."  
  
Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha y la llevó a la mejilla de ella, levemente le dio un beso en sus manos...luego se acercó a el y se acomodó entre las piernas de el...Inuyasha no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla y acercarla mas a el...  
  
"Inuyasha, ni siquiera si tu me lo pidiera...me iria de tu lado...nunca temas eso de mi...quizas me pueda apartar del camino, pero nunca de tu lado..."  
  
"apartarte del camino?...que quieres dec..."  
  
Kagome no lo dejó seguir hablando...volteó un poco su torso y puso sus labios cerquita de los de el...el podia sentir como su respiracion acariciaba su cara...Inuyasha levanto un mano y le acaricio los cabellos, luego la besó...Kagome pudo sentir que la besaba apasionadamente pero con ternura, claro que correspondió...luego suavemente ambos buscaban aire para respirar...Kagome volvió a la posición inicial, Inuyasha se quito la parte de arriba de su vestimenta y cubrió a Kagome con ella, en ningun momento dejo de abrazarla...Kagome no queria que el tiempo siguiera su camino...  
  
...Queria quedarse asi toda la eternidad, el olor de Inuyasha, su calor y el ritmo de su corazon, la tranquilizaron quedandose dormida...No se puede decir lo mismo del hanyou, porque la esencia de Kagome se habia hecho demasiado fuerte para pasar desapercibido y eso lo estaba volviendo loco...Solamente la cara angelical de ella durmiendo pudieron tranquilizarle un poco...Quitó su cara de los cabellos de ella y recosto su cabeza al tronco del arbol y se puso a mirar las estrellas...  
  
'Nunca te dejare ir Kagome...Mi vida no seria nada sin ti...Esto que siento, nunca pense que llegara a sentir algo tan grande...con Kikyo, nunca me pareció tan importante como lo siento ahora contigo...No dejare que el destino me haga lo mismo dos veces...'  
  
"Ai...Shiteru"  
  
Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente...luego se quedo intranquilamente dormido...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: Hola!!! como estan? espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... voy a tratar de escribir el otro mas pronto....Arigato por sus review... los adoro mucho... No seguimos leyendo...  
  
Kainu1329 


	14. Father Figure

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD, la primera pelicula y he visto del 91-104 en el internet... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 14: Father Figure*  
Kikyo sabia que a Naraku solo le faltaba los kakeras de Kagome para completar el shikon no tama...Ya Kouga habia perdido los de el en una batalla con Kagura, y a Kohaku le habian quitado la que el tenia, quedando milagrosamente vivo... Asi que tenia que hacer algo para conseguirlos...  
y tenia que hacerlo pronto...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estaban en el bosque de Inuyasha, cerca de la aldea de Kaede, Sango estaba ayudando a Kaede a arreglar algunas cosas para la cena, Miroku estaba leyendoles las palmas de las manos a algunas doncellas que habian hecho linea para consultar al Houshi; Ya Sango lo conocia bien, pero que ni crea que se va a salvar de la que ella le tiene preparada...Shippo estaba en la choza jugando con los lapices de colores que le habia traido Kagome la ultima vez que fue a su casa...  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome habian decidido pasar juntos la tarde; un poco de relajamiento antes de la batalla final...por lo menos en eso era que pensaban, ya que todavia no habian encontrado la ubicación exacta de Naraku...  
  
Habian sido los dias mas felices vivido por Kagome hasta ahora...Quizas era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, pero los queria vivir al máximo...Queria grabar cada segundo en su memoria, muy dentro de ella el miedo oculto de que nada es eterno, pero la aceptación de que asi eran las cosas de la vida...  
  
"En que piensas Kagome"  
  
"u-uh...en nada, solo observaba las praderas"  
  
"Ven aqui koishi"  
  
La acercó a el en un fuerte abrazo; no importaba cuantas veces la abrazaba, le gustaba sentir como ella temblaba al estar en contacto con el, como su corazon palpitaba a mil millas por hora...la miró a los ojos...Esos ojos tan tristes...Siempre estaban tristes...  
  
"Ya el final se acerca...Kagome"  
  
"Si, pero venceremos, de eso estoy segura"  
  
"Si lo crees asi, que te preocupa?"  
  
"Crees que luego de estas etapa de nuestras vidas...Podamos estar juntos...para siempre"  
  
"...Yo nunca te desamparare"  
  
'no es lo que yo queria escuchar...Nunca me desampararas...porque no me dices que te quedaras conmigo...Me dices que me amas...me demuestras que me quieres...pero aun asi...estas tan lejos de mi...por eso no me he podido entregar a ti por completo...no es por que yo no lo quiera, sino porque cuando Nuestros cuerpos se fundan por primera vez, quiero que en tu mente sea yo la que domine; y tambien quiero que estes seguro de que yo soy tu pareja para toda la vida'  
  
"Quisiera saber lo que estas pensando, Kagome"  
  
"No es nada...Creo que ire a caminar un poco"  
  
"Ire contigo"  
  
"Iie, quiero estar sola un momento"  
  
"Keh, esta bien pero no te alejes mucho, te estare esperando donde Kaede"  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha"  
  
Cada uno se fue por un camino diferente...Kagome llego cerca del arroyo, se quito la proteccion de sus pies, entro los pies en el agua y se puso a meditar...Estaba tan concentrada en despejar su mente, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba a ella...  
  
"Kagome!?"  
  
Ella se volteó y de un salto se puso de pie...Era un youkai con 3 franjas negras bordeadas de naranja a cada lado de su cara y su pelo rojo con lineas de color dorado...Kagome abrió mas los ojos...Ese personaje tenia la descripción que su madre le habia dado de su padre...  
  
"Sabia que eras tu...A mis oidos llegó la noticia de que estabas aqui y quize venirte a buscar...No me reconoces...Soy Mouko...Tu padre"  
  
"Mi padre...Mi padre esta muerto" dijo Kagome con incredulidad...  
  
"Eso es lo que la comunidad comenta...Pero estoy bien vivo"  
  
Sentia que podia confiar en el, bueno despues de todo el se enamoró de su madre...Se le acercó lentamente, sin saber si reir o llorar...Y se abrazaron...  
  
"Papá"  
  
"Mi pequeña Kagome...No sabes cuanto trate de irte a conocer...Pero nunca lo pude hacer...Pero gracias a Kami que te ha traido aqui"  
  
"Como supiste que estaba aqui"  
  
"Conoces o has oido hablar de Moky?"  
  
"El curandero de la tribu de Kouga"  
  
"Bueno, es el curandero de todos los youkais, el fue a mis territorios y me contó lo sucedido y vine en tu busqueda...Vamos a casa"  
  
"Deseo conocerte mucho papá, pero ahora no puedo ir"  
  
"Dime que te lo impide"  
  
Kagome le explicó, todo lo que le habia pasado desde el principio...  
  
"Con que Naraku?"  
  
"Si padre, tengo la misión de terminar con el"  
  
"Y que haras cuando termines con el"  
  
"No lo se padre...Todo depende de...de como termine la pelea"  
  
"Yo estare alli ese dia hija mia...para ayudarte y llevarte a casa, si eso es lo que quieres"  
  
"Arigato, padre...Necesitare toda la ayuda posible...padre por que no vienes conmigo a la aldea para que..."  
  
"Iie...No deseo interferir en tu vida hija...mas tarde conocere a los que te rodean...ahora debo de irme y esperar el momento en que nunca nos separaremos hija mia...Cuidate...hasta ese dia"  
  
Al decir esto desapareció tan misteriosamente como habia llegado...Las emociones que estaba sintiendo Kagome eran tan fuertes que cayo al suelo victima de un mareo...Todo le daba vueltas...  
Despertó unos minutos mas tarde...  
  
'lo abre soñado'...se levantó y se acercó al arroyo para lavarse la cara...cuando vió su reflejo se sorprendió...En su rostro ahora estaban unas misteriosas marcas...espero que el agua se calmara para apreciar bien lo que estaba viendo...efectivamente...alli estaban una a cada extremo de sus mejillas, eran de color rosa bien claras, se parecian a las de su padre en la forma, pero diferenciaba en color y cantidad...'que significa esto?'...estaba asustada...Decidió llegar a la aldea...  
  
Iba mirando al suelo...'y ahora como le explico a los demas estas franjas en mi cara'...Levanto su cara al sentir un aroma familiar...'Inuyasha viene por mi'...  
  
"Keh, no crees que podias tardarte un poco mas"  
  
"Gomen, Inu..."  
  
Inuyasha le estaba tocando la cara y se le acercó para apreciar bien la novedad...  
  
"Me quieres contar...Y quien era el otro youkai que estaba aqui?"  
  
Kagome sonrió ampliamente...'sera que esta celoso'...Kagome le contó del encuentro con su padre y de lo feliz que se sentia al haberlo encontrado...bueno de que el la haya encontrado a ella...  
  
"Y me puedes decir porque tu sangre ya dejo de ser humana"  
  
"Nani? de que estas hablando"  
  
"Ya no eres hanyou como yo...eres completa"  
  
"No se a que te refieres"  
  
"Y esas franjas en tu cara?"  
  
"No se como llegaron alli...luego de que mi padre se fue, me senti muy debil y creo que me desmaye, luego desperte y alli estaban"  
  
"Keh, porque para mi no puede ser facil convertirme en youkai y mirate a ti de humana a youkai en unos meses"  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha...Estas enojado conmigo?"  
  
"Vamos a la aldea"  
  
No volvió a hablarle en todo el camino...cuando llegaron el se quedó afuera y ella entró a la choza...Y de nuevo tuvo que darle explicaciones a Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede hasta Kirara se sorprendió al verla...  
  
"Me pregunto como lo estará tomando Inuyasha" dijo el Houshi  
  
"Creo que esta enojado" dijo Kagome  
  
"Debe de sentirse engañado" dijo Sango  
  
"Porque lo crees asi Sango-chan"  
  
"Bueno, lo digo por que el tiene la vida entera buscando la forma de llegar a ser lo que tu has llegado a ser en tan poco tiempo"  
  
"Demo, no se como esto ha podido ser...Si supiera, y mira que daria la vida por saberlo, se lo dijera...Asi el seria feliz al haber realizado sus sueños"  
  
"Bueno, es mejor que no le demos mas vueltas al asunto y tratemos de descansar, ya mañana será otro dia" dijo Kaede  
  
Todos asintieron y no se habló mas del asunto...Kagome se levantó y salió afuera en busca de Inuyasha...Sabia donde encontrarlo, podia llegar a el con los ojos cerrado...Saltó a donde el estaba...El no queria mirarla...pero su esencia era algo que lo atontaba...  
  
"Inuyasha...onegaishimasu no estes enojado conmigo...acaso crees que si yo supiera como me he transformado no te lo diria...Se que eso te haria muy feliz...porque piensas que yo no te ayudaria?"  
  
"No hablemos mas del asunto...mañana se me pasara"  
  
Kagome saco una bolsita que llevaba atada a un costado de su falda...y se lo entregó a Inuyasha...  
  
"Me podrias guardar esto"  
  
"Los kakeras...estas segura"  
  
"Confio en ti...koishi...ademas me lo sostienes hasta mañana...no quiero que se vallan a caer....mientras dormimos aqui"  
  
Diciendo esto se acotejo en los brazos de Inuyasha...le dió un suave beso...y se dispuso a dormir...Inuyasha no pudo evitar abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza...'ahora que Kagome es una youkai...su esencia es mas fuerte...tengo que controlarme los instintos...No puedo estar enojada con ella...ella es la que menos entiende los cambios que ha sufrido...y ademas la quiero mucho'...  
Al amanecer del nuevo dia...Kagome abrio sus ojos, pero no por los calidos rayos del sol...Inuyasha le estaba dando leves besos en la nuca...cuanto tiempo tenia en eso..solo el lo sabia...  
  
"Inu..."  
  
Le dio un apasionado beso a Kagome...Kagome tuvo que separarse a buscar aire...  
  
"no sabes lo que tu olor me hace...me vuelve loco"  
  
"tranquilo, ese dia vendra"  
  
"Porque no puede ser ahora...en este momento"  
  
Kagome uso una de sus maniobras y se separo de el...  
  
"Inuyasha...OSUWARI!!"  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
"Arigato, Kagome"  
  
"un placer koishi"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara habian ido a encontrarse con ellos...  
  
"No quiero ni imaginarme que fue lo que paso aqui...No me digas que Inuyasha queria anotar" dijo el houshi  
  
"Tu tienes experiencia en eso Miroku-sama, por eso tienes todos esos golpes en la cabeza" dijo Sango  
  
"Keh, no se metan, urghhhhhh!"  
  
"Gomen, Gomen Inuyasha, no nos ponga atención" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
"Pongamonos en marcha" dijo Kagome  
  
Inuyasha ya estaba de pies...El y Kagome se pusieron a correr, Los demas se subieron en Kirara para poder estar a la par con ellos...Cuando ya habian recorrido cierta distancia...Inuyasha se separó del grupo...  
  
'es su olor...tiene que estar por aqui' (Inuyasha)  
  
Kagome al no verlo a su lado se detuvo...  
  
"Que pasó Kagome-sama" le preguntó Miroku  
  
"Es su olor....es Kikyo...Inuyasha fue...fue tras ella"   
  
No lo podia creer, pero no podia negarse que esa era su realidad...siempre que ella apareciera el correria a su lado... Sin pensarlo dos veces...siguió el rastro...  
  
Alli estaban...como siempre...La diferencia era que esta vez ella fue la que se avalanzó a los brazos del hanyou...  
  
"Inuyasha...por mas que lo intento, no puedo dejar de amarte"  
  
"Kikyo...tu sabes que yo siento lo mismo"  
  
'NO...NO...por que?...'pensaba Kagome al mirar la escena...  
  
De repente Kikyo se separó del hanyou...  
  
"Siempre caes en la misma trampa...Inuyasha...ya tengo lo que vine a buscar...Solo faltaba esto para que el shikon no tama este completo"  
  
"Kikyo"  
  
'Los kakeras...baka...se me olvidó quitarselos...no, no puede ser si solo faltan esos...y Kouga y Kohaku? tengo que saber'; Kagome camino hasta el hanyou...ya Kikyo habia desaparecido...  
  
"Tipico, Baka..."  
  
"Kagome...yo"  
  
"onegaishimasu...Iie...Iie...mi kokoro no lo resiste mas...no te me acerques"  
  
Salió de alli corriendo, con el corazon destrozado; llego a donde estaban los demas...y les dijo lo que habia pasado...  
  
"Tengo que saber que pasó con Kohaku y con Kouga"  
  
"Que piensas hacer Kagome-chan" le dijo Sango  
  
"Me siento derrotada, he fallado en ser la protectora del Shikon no tama, he fallado en completarlo...pero ciertamente no fallare en matar a Naraku"  
  
"Y sobre Inuya..."  
  
"Iie...yo...yo me tengo que ir"  
  
"A donde iras?" le pregunto Miroku  
  
"Voy a la guarida de Kouga...Quizas el tambien me pueda decir que paso con Kohaku"  
  
"Y te quedaras con el" pregunto Sango  
  
"Yo nunca le haria eso a nadie, Sango...Buscarlo por que mi primera opción...falló...El no se merece eso...el no se merece que le hagan lo que me han hecho a mi...voy porque el es un buen amigo y quiero estar segura de que esta bien...Yo volvere Mañana"  
  
Diciendo esto se marchó...Inuyasha estaba cerca y habia esuchado toda la conversación...Se acercó al grupo sin decir una palabra, esperando que alguien le dijera algo...  
  
"Oye Houshi-sama...me pregunto como los kakeras de Kagome llegaron a las manos de cierto individuo" le susurro Sango  
  
"Seguramente, Kagome-sama le habia llegado a tener cierta confianza a ese individuo...la suficiente como para poner su vida, su corazon, sus esperanzas, bueno, todo en sus manos"  
  
"Inuyasha...espero que estes contento, viste a Kikyo y perdiste a la que mas te amará en tu vida" le dijo Shippo con su usual inocencia...  
  
Sango y Miroku al escuchar el comentario de Shippo, asintieron con la cabeza...  
  
"Keh, ya se le pasara"  
  
"Muchas veces va el cantaro a la fuente, hasta que se rompe" dijo Sango  
  
"Ustedes creen que el cantaro ha ido mucho a la fuente" pregunto Inuyasha  
  
"A mi parecer ese cantaro tiene que ser de un metal bien fuerte como el oro, pero creo que ya esta perdiendo la forma" dijo Miroku  
  
"Voy a buscarla"  
  
"Los esperaremos aqui" le dijo Miroku  
  
"Aunque no creo que tengas que ir a buscarla, ella dijo que vendria mañana" Dijo Sango  
  
"VOY A BUSCARLA!!" 'No me arriesgare a que se quede con ese lobo mentecato'...  
  
El pensar eso le dio mas fuerza para ponerse en marcha tras la esencia de Kagome...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: Hola a todos...espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...tengo tantas ideas para este fic...se seguiran sorprendiendo...Si no les gusta el giro que le estoy dando...diganmelo para ponerlo en el camino correcto...aunque a mi me gusta las cosas con las que salto ^_^  
  
Dejen sus reviews...y gracias por darle una oprtunidad a mi fic...  
  
Kainu1329 


	15. I'm the Only One!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD, la primera pelicula y he visto del 91-105 en el internet... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 15: I'm the only one!  
Kagome llegó sin ninguna dificultad a la cueva que servia como refugio a la tribu de Kouga, El estaba Dormido...se puso muy contenta al ver que ya se estaba recuperando de sus heridas y estaba vivo; se sorprendió un poco al notar que el tenia en sus manos bajo su cabeza, el antiguo uniforme de Kagome...En unos segundos el abrió sus ojos...  
  
"Sabia que tu olor se estaba intensificando, para ser el que tiene esta ropa...tenia miedo de estar imaginando cosas"  
  
Se trató de sentar...Kagome se lo impidió...  
  
"Kouga, no te levantes"  
  
Kagome tomó su cabeza y la puso en sus piernas...queria hacerlo sentir bien...  
  
"Kagome...Veo que cara de perro no te ha reclamado como pareja...No se porque no lo ha hecho, si te ama, combinado con esa fuerte esencia que transpiras, yo no me hubiera podido detener"  
  
"Ese es el caso Kouga...El no me ama, el me puede poner sobre todas las cosas, pero en cuanto aparece ella...Se olvida completamente de que existo"  
  
De los ojos de ellas empezó a salir un triste brillo...Kouga se puso a mirarla y quedó fascinado con las marcas que Kagome tenia en su cara...Y se dió cuenta que lo unico humano que quedaba en ella era su corazón, su bondad y su humildad...  
  
"Kagome, veo que te encontraste con tu padre"  
  
"UMM, como lo sabes?"  
  
"Eres una youkai completa..."  
  
"Eso que tiene que ver con mi transformación"  
  
"Solo el deseo de un padre poderoso puede lograrlo...Y veo que tu padre te ama mucho"  
  
"Y un youkai, tiene el poder de hacer eso"  
  
"Tienes mucho que aprender de nestros secretos y costumbres, Kagome...Espero algun dia poder enseñarte"  
  
"Quizas...Cuando termine con ese bastardo estupido de Naraku...Me puedas enseñar...Eso no quiere decir que acepto ser tu pareja...Pero eres uno de los pocos amigos que me quedan y no deseo alejarte de mi lado"  
  
"Veo que tienes visitas Kouga" Ayame se acercó a ellos...  
  
(N.A.: Ayame es una loba youkai como Kouga que aparece mas adelante en la serie; ella fue salvada por Kouga cuando era niña y le prometio que cuando ella fuera mayor, el se casaria con ella; luego ella fue en busqueda de Kouga para que el cumpliera su promesa...Al principio el no se acordaba, pero luego se acordo y siguio con el juego de que no se acordaba, porque en realidad el a la que quiere como pareja y de quien esta enamorado es de Kagome. ^_~)  
  
"Hola Ayame-chan, como estas"  
  
"Kagome? no lo puedo creer...la ultima vez que te vi eras humana...como paso...como fue...es increible...se que hay maneras de que esto pase...pero es muy complicado...Kouga...explicame"  
  
"Tranquilizate Ayame-chan, te prometo que te contare todo" le dijo Kouga...  
  
Kouga se levantó de su lecho, en contra de los ruegos de Ayame y Kagome...  
  
"Ya me siento mucho mejor...Ademas estar acostado en ese lecho...solo...me molesta mucho"  
  
Ayame y Kagome se pusieron coloradas...  
  
"Me pone feliz de que estes de buen humor" dijo Ayame  
  
"Kouga...Gomen"  
  
"por que Kagome?"  
  
"Perdiste tus kakeras, pero por lo menos luchaste ferozmente por conservarlas...en cambio yo...yo perdi las mias de la manera mas estupida"  
  
"Nani? tambien perdiste las tuyas?...Es que acaso alfombra de perro no lo pudo impedir?"  
  
"No hablemos mas de eso...Ahora devemos preocuparnos de que Naraku tendra el Shikon no tama y sera bien poderoso...pero si nos mantenemos unidos...se que lo venceremos"  
  
Ayame y Kouga se miraron y luego miraron a Kagome...  
  
"sabes bien que aunque nos tenga los kakeras, soy un youkai, y yo sere el que mate a Naraku"  
  
Kagome le sonrió...  
  
"Eso es lo último que se pierde...Las esperanzas..."  
  
"Kagome, Kouga, por que no vamos a comer algo" Dijo Ayame  
  
"Yo no tengo mucha hambre, pero a Kouga le vendra bien comer algo" dijo Kagome  
  
Los tres salieron fuera de la cueva y se adentraron en el bosque...al poco rato ya Kouga habia casado un jabali salvaje, Ayame unas aves y Kagome habia recolectado algunas hierbas para darle un poco de sabor a la comida...prendieron una fogata y Kagome se hizo cargo de cocinarlas...  
  
"Esdto esdfta riquimsimo" Dijo Kouga con la boca llena...  
  
"Si Kagome, esto esta delicioso"  
  
"Me alegro que les guste"  
  
Kagome se sento abrazando sus rodillas...Algo la hizo recordar lo que habia pasado esa mañana...Su olor...el olor de Inuyasha lo tenia impregnado en todo su cuerpo...Su corazón empezó a palpitar rapidamente...  
  
"Voy a darme un baño...Ayame me acompañas?"  
  
"No, me quedare aqui con Kouga"  
  
"Pero yo queria ir"  
  
Ayame y Kagome dijeron juntas: "NI TE ATREVAS"...luego de estos todos se echaron a reir...  
  
Kagome caminó toda la orilla del riachuelo...Mas adelante se encontró con una cascada mas   
pequeña...Alli decidió darse su baño...Entre las piedras mas grandes se quito la ropa...metió un pie al agua...estaba fria...Un pequeño sacrificio...pero el olor de Inuyasha en su cuerpo la estaba devorando...la hacia recordar...le oprimia el corazón...  
  
Inuyasha la observaba...ahora era el que tenia miedo de lo que ella le fuera a decir... Esperaria a que ella saliera del agua...  
  
Al cabo de un rato Kagome salió, se sacudió el agua y se cambió... Habia tratado de hacerse la fuerte, de no mostrar su ira por lo que el le habia hecho, pero la rabia que sentia era tan fuerte...tenia que dejarla salir...empezó como una loca a romper con sus puños las rocas que estuvieran cercana a ella...  
  
"Inuyasha...Baka..."  
  
Al Inuyasha escuchar que su nombre, pensó que ella se habia dado cuenta de su presencia y fue a donde ella...Ella se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al verlo alli...  
  
"Inuyasha!!! que haces aqui?"  
  
"Ka...Kagome?"  
  
Las marcas de Kagome se habian puesto rojas de furia...  
  
"Onegai, es que acaso no puedes ver que mi mente se acaba de quemar en el infierno...Tengo razones que estan golpeando, desgarrando y rompiendo mi corazón; que ahora me vas a decir que tengo que esperar por alguien nuevo... que otra mujer se ve como algo que pueda ser bueno para ti...No quiero esperar hasta que este sentimiento se haya ido, no quiero esperar a que me digas que no hay nada de malo...  
  
...Por que soy la unica que caminaria a traves del fuego por ti....Soy la unica que se ahoga de deseos por ti...Si es solo el temor que te hace correr, entonces dime de que te escondes, cuando todas las promesas dichas se hayan ido...Yo soy la unica....No puedes ver que estoy tratando de explicar, que he estado ahi antes y voy a cerrar mis puertas porque no voy a volver otra vez...Nadie te mirara a los ojos como lo hago yo... Pero no mas...No mas...no te me acerques..."  
  
Inuyasha no podia creer que Kagome lo rechazara...El estaba tan seguro de que ella siempre estaria ahi para el...No se lo habia ella dicho cuando hablaron aquel dia en el pozo...el dia en que el habia decidido quedarse con Kikyo y dejar ir a Kagome...Ella fue que le pidio que la dejara estar a su lado, sin importarle que el hubiera decidido quedarse con la otra...Como si ella supiera lo que el estaba pensando, le contesto:  
  
"Yo tenia la esperanza de que vieras que yo soy la unica que te ama, que al final...Al final tu te quedaras conmigo...fui una baka...Gomen Inuyasha, tu no tienes la culpa...yo soy la ciega en este caso...Olvidate de mis sentimientos y seamos amigos de nuevo..."  
  
Las marcas de Kagome habian vuelto a su color original, parece que despues de decir todo lo que tenia que decir, se sintió mucho mejor...Inuyasha fue a su lado, para abrazarla...  
  
"Iie, ni te atrevas...ya las cosas no pueden continuar como antes...Onegai, no te atrevas a tocarme...no me hagas mas daño..."  
  
Kagome al decir esto se marchó de alli...Inuyasha nunca la habia visto tan furiosa...y le Dolia de verdad haberla lastimado tanto...Decidió irse a encontrar con Miroku y los demas...iba caminando arrastrando los pies...Sabia que esto lo iba a lamentar toda la vida...Debió de haber ido tras de ella; pero ella tenia razón...lo único que haria es lastimarla mas...  
  
'Kagome, es que acaso no ves lo que me hace tenerte cerca...Ai shiteru, pero no puedo dejar a Kikyo a merced de Naraku, es que no entiendes que estoy en deuda con ella...por mi culpa ella murio...por mi culpa ella tiene el corazón lleno de odio y yo soy el que tiene que ayudarla a ser como era antes...Kagome, no hay nadie que lo sienta mas que yo'  
  
---*---*------*--------*------  
  
Kagome encontró a Kouga y Ayame que venian a su encuentro...  
  
"Kagome, tu rostro se ve en paz...Como si algo te hubiera iluminado"  
  
"Si, parece como si hubiera tenido una visión" dijo Ayame  
  
"Vamos, no se vallan ustedes a burlar de mi ahora" dijo Kagome  
  
"Parece que el encuentro que tuviste, te ha tranquilizado" dijo Kouga  
  
"Na-Nani?"  
  
"Cualquiera con oidos menos sensibles que los de nosotros te hubiera escuchado a mil kilometros a la redonda" bromeo Kouga  
  
"Gomen...No sabia que podia ser tan bocona" dijo una Kagome sonrojada  
  
"Mientras tu te sientas bien con la decision que tomaste...Yo estoy contigo"  
  
"Arigatou Kouga"  
  
"Vengan vamos a descansar" dijo Ayame  
  
"Vallan ustedes...yo voy a continuar mi camino"  
  
"pero ya esta oscureciendo, Kagome-chan"  
  
"No te preocupes por mi Ayame, ahora mismo necesito estar sola para coordinar mis ideas"  
  
"Entiendo...Cuidate Kagome-chan"  
  
Kouga no desaprovecho la oportunidad para abrazarla...Kagome en realidad necesitaba de eso...Ese abrazo la hizo sentirse apoyada...y le sonrio...luego se puso en marcha al lugar donde habia dejado a sus inseparables amigos...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Habian pasado varios dias...Kagome trataba a Inuyasha como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro...El le seguia el juego...  
  
"Kagome-chan, te pasa algo, has estado muy silenciosa"  
  
"nani? ahhh!!, no te preocupes por mi Miroku, estoy bien..."  
  
"Por que no me ayudas a recoger leños para hacer algo de desayuno?" le dijo Sango  
  
"Si vamos"  
  
Inuyasha no dejo de mirarla hasta que se perdió en el espeso bosque, y luego aspiró todo lo que pudo de su aroma...  
  
"Debe ser dificil para ti Inuyasha"  
  
"Nani? no se de que me hablas"  
  
"Vamos, no me vas a decir que despues de probar sus mieles, es tan facil olvidar"  
  
"Keh, tu solo eres un pervertido"  
  
"Un pervertido que sabe ver la tristeza de un amigo...No creas que haciendote el fuerte logras ocultarme tus sentimientos por Kagome"  
  
"Yo tome mi decision y ella lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo"  
  
"Si, pero eso no quita que pienses si has tomado la decision correcta"  
  
"Ursai!!"  
  
"No me digas que me calle; yo tambien pienso en Kagome"  
  
"Hentai!!"  
  
"Deja de decir estupideces, Kagome ante que todo es mi amiga y la estimo...hey, no todo lo que siento tiene que ser hentai. "  
  
"Arigato, Miroku, eres un gran amigo...Pero, ella tambien tomó su decision"  
  
"Conociendo a Kagome, La tiene que haber tomado para hacerte las cosas mas faciles a ti"  
  
"Keh!! no me hables mas del asunto"  
  
En algun lugar del bosque...  
  
"Kagome, daijoubu?"  
  
"Estoy bien Sango-chan"  
  
"No me gusta verte tan triste onee-chan"  
  
"Lo siento amiga, es muy dificil para mi...aúnque fui yo quien decidio que ya no mas, y no me canse de jurarme que no habra otra opotunidad, me cuesta tanto sacarmelo del corazón...y es que en el fondo...No quiero...No quiero perder las esperanzas..."  
  
"Lo se amiga, pero no te encierres sola a pasar tus penas...compartelas conmigo"  
  
De repente Kagome se queda sin habla...  
  
"Que pasa Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Siento el Shikon no tama...Y ese olor... Es...Es Naraku...Esta cerca!!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: hola a todos, espero que no se disgusten con ese "gancho" que les deje...Me estoy volviendo malvada (-_-) Nada en el próximo capitulo le vamos a romper el @#$%@@# a Naraku...JEJEJE...Ya saben dejen sus reviews...espero tener el próximo capitulo en unos 2 dias o menos...depende de mis compromisos...Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews...Es la unica forma yo saber si voy por el camino correcto...Muchos abrazos...su compañera de aventuras...  
  
Kainu1329 


	16. Shine, Naraku!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^...Lo unico que poseo es la serie del 1-90 en DVD, la primera pelicula y he visto del 91-104 en el internet... juntando dinero para seguir la coleccion... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 16: Shin-e, Naraku!!  
Los cielos se pusieron oscuros...signo de que una gran fuerza maligna se apróximaba...En un abrir y cerrar los ojos Inuyasha se habia puesto delante de Kagome y Sango ya se habia preparado con su Hiraikotsu...Pero se pudo dar cuenta de que no estaban solos...miro a su alrededor y todos estaban alli...Kouga....Sesshoumaru...Miroku...Kirara...Shippo...Kikyo...Kikyo?...  
  
El corazón de Kagome se detuvo por un instante sabia que tendria que luchar con todas sus fuerzas, ya que no podia contar en que Inuyasha la protegeria, mientras ella estuviera alli...Debia concentrarse..olvidarse de todo...  
  
Inuyasha en cambio no se habia dado cuenta de que Kikyo estaba alli...  
  
"Por fin podre vengarme por lo que me hiciste a Kikyo y a mi"  
  
"Ku ku ku, Inuyasha no creo que un simple hanyou pueda vencerme"  
  
"Maldito seas Naraku!" Inuyasha le gritaba al hanyou frente a el...  
  
"Kukuku. Inuyasha, Acaso piensas que me puedes detener? Ahora tengo la mayor parte del shikon no tama, ahora si tan solo le añadiera las que Kikyo te robo..."   
  
Naraku cerro el puño conteniendo los dos largos pedazos de fragmentos del shikon no tama, cuando los abrió, la joya estaba completa.   
  
"No dejare que la uses...Kazaana!!" Miroku se removio el rosario que sostenia su maldecida mano. El viento empezó a soplar duro. todo empezo a ser tragado por el hoyo en su mano.  
  
"Kukuku..."  
  
El sonido de los insectos se podia escuchar. Una nube de Abejas negras y amarillas que producian el mortal veneno diseñado especialmente para su Kazaana se aproximaban a el. Sango vio las abejas y miro a Miroku, vio que el no habia sellado su Kazaana.   
  
"Houshi-sama, cubrete la mano!!" le grito a Miroku.  
  
Miroku no cubrio su Kazaana, estaba determinado y serio...  
  
"Si absorvo a Naraku, mi sacrificio valdra la pena"  
  
Al decir esto una manada de insectos entro a su Kazaana, el empezo a parpadear al veneno empezar a hacer efecto, cayo en sus rodillas...  
  
"NO Miroku!!!"  
  
Sango corrio hacia el, miroku se trato de parar sin lograrlo, Sango no dejo que se moviera, si el se movia el veneno correria mas rapido...Rapidamente le dio un poco del antidoto que llevaba consigo, y luego con toda su rabia le tiro su gran boomerang a Naraku...  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Con gran rapidez Naraku esquivo el boomerang y luego le pego un con uno de sus tentaculos a Sango que la mando a volar, dejandola inconciente en el suelo, cerca de Miroku...  
Kagome Miro con horror a donde estaban los cuerpos de sus amigos. Luego vio como Naraku se dirigia al lugar a donde estaba Kikyo...Kagome fue hacia ella a una velocidad luz y la lanzó de donde estaba para evitar que el el hiciera daño, siendo Kagome atrapada por los tentaculos de la bestia...Inuyasha corrió a donde estaba Kikyo; mientras Kouga liberaba a Kagome con sus garras...  
  
"Suelta a Kagome, bestia maldita" *Ziachhhhh*  
  
Sesshoumaru aprovecho para usar su Dokkasou contra Naraku, pero el veneno liberado no parecian surtir efecto en la bestia, entonces tomo su toukijin y rompió la bestia en dos... Todos se quedaron sorprendidos...  
  
"Ku ku ku...Sesshoumaru, un placer verte de nuevo...pero no creo que es hora de que cantes victoria"  
  
Al decir esto, se introdujo el shikon no tama en la boca y todas las partes que habian sido mutiladas se reconstruyeron y se hicieron el triple de fuerte...  
  
"Ku ku ku...Nadie me podra vencer ahora"  
  
Le hizo a un potente ataque de miasma a Sesshoumaru y le pego tan fuerte que salió volando inconciente, siendo levemente protegido por su leal espada tenseiga y desapareciendo del lugar...  
  
"Oi, Kagome...Quedate al lado de Kikyo" le dijo Inuyasha  
  
"Na...'nani?'...Hai"  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!!"  
  
Mientras Inuyasha trataba de batallar con la bestia Naraku, Kagome se quedó al lado de Kikyo...  
  
"Kagome... Tienes que ayudarme...onegai, acercame a Naraku"  
  
"Nani? no hare eso..."  
  
"Es la unica manera de poder vencerlo..."  
  
"Inuyasha no lo permitiria"  
  
"No seas Baka, si algo llegara a pasar...tu tendrias el camino libre..."  
  
"Baka? Es que acaso no sabes que si tu dejaras de existir...'eso no lo atraeria a mis brazos'...el nunca dejaria de pensar en ti..."  
  
"Entonces...Lo haras tu"  
  
Kagome se quedó un momento pensativa...'Seria yo capaz de dar mi vida por ti, Inuyasha...espera un momento, no seria solo por el...seria por todas las demas personas que de una u otra forma fueron perjudicados por la maldad de esta bestia insaciable'...  
  
"Lo hare..."  
  
Naraku aprovechó que habia derribado tanto a Inuyasha como a Kouga, para absorver a sus "hijos"...primero a Kagura, luego a Kanna y luego a cada uno de sus componentes a los cuales el le habia dado vida... haciendose mas poderoso y omnipotente...  
  
Dentro de la extensa miasma que cubria el lugar, una persona caminaba hacia Naraku...Iba despacio pero con pasos seguro de lo que hacia...Inuyasha al sentirla la intercepto...  
  
"keh, bruja, no te dije que te quedaras con Kikyo"  
  
"Osuwari"   
  
THUMP  
  
"estas loca, que crees que haces, Kagomeeeeeee! vuelve aqui...no seas Baka"  
  
"Kagome, que piensas hacer?" le pregunto Kouga...que ya se habia puesto frente a ella, claro que evitando darle la espalda a Naraku  
  
"Confia en mi Kouga"  
  
Kouga la miro, como siempre, con amor...  
  
"No soportaria perderte, Kagome"  
  
Kagome se acercó y le dió un calido beso en la mejilla...  
  
"Lo vencere, eso es lo importante ahora...acabar con ese engendro bestial"  
  
"Yo lo matare por ti"  
  
Kagome uso una de sus tecnicas y le dio un golpe en la nuca a Kouga, dejandolo inconciente...  
  
"Shippo"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"con ayuda de Kirara...Llevate a Kouga de aqui"  
  
Luego de esto siguió avanzando...  
  
"Ku ku ku, la pequeña miko-youkai, que crees poder hacer contra mi"  
  
al decir esto atrapó a Kagome con uno de sus tentaculos y empezó a absorverla...Inuyasha vio como Kagome desaparecia en el cuerpo de Naraku...  
  
"Kagome...Baka...por que hiciste eso?...NARAKU!!! dejala en estos momentos"  
  
"Demaciado tarde Inuyasha...ya ella es parte de mi cuerpo...JAJAJAJAJA....ugh...ughhhhhhh"  
  
Naraku de repente empezó a convulsionarse y a desarmarse...de adentro de el salian cientos de rayos iluminantes, luego Kagome salió de el en una burbuja de luz, en sus manos sostenia el shikon no tama...  
  
"Ahora Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha uso el ultimo ataque de la tetsusaiga ...  
  
"Bakuryuuha"  
  
Naraku empezó a ser cortado en varios pedacitos...pero al estos caer al suelo se empezaron a regenerar...Una persona se estaba incorporando del suelo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban...  
  
"Kazaana!"  
  
El viento rugio con una fuerza como nunca, mientras las partes destruidas de Naraku eran tragadas por un poderoso hoyo negro...Cuando el ultimo pedazo de Naraku fue consumido...este se sello por completo...Miroku miro su mano...  
  
"Esta hecho"  
  
Luego de esto cayo desmayado...Kagome seguia flotando dentro de la burbuja...Luego piso el suelo y la luz se evaporo...fue con el shikon no tama en la mano y se lo dió a Inuyasha...  
  
"Que haces, no se lo des a el...tu tienes que proteger la joya" le dijo Kikyo  
  
"Ursei!! Yo deseo darsela a Inuyasha para que el haga con ella lo que el quiera"  
  
"Ka...Kagome"  
  
"Tranquilo, Inuyasha dentro de poco seras lo que quieras ser, no es por esto que hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos"  
  
Inuyasha tomo el shikon en sus manos, cerro sus puños y fue envuelto por una luz que hizo que todo el que estuviera alli, conciente, cerrara sus ojos...Cuando la luz se desintegro...Un nuevo Youkai habia nacido...  
  
"Esta Hecho" dijo Kagome...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: cuanto trabajo me dio este capitulo, llene cubetas de sudor y mis neuronas estan en huelga...@_@...No soy muy buena para peleas, pero recuerden que esta pelea fue rapida...LOL... dejen sus reviews...esperen a ver lo que va a pasar en el proximo capitulo...Pero mientras mas reviews me dejen mas rapido lo actualizo... Muchos abrazos...su compañera de aventuras...  
  
Kainu 1329 


	17. The New Aliance!

Disclaimer: Nada...por fin le gane los derechos de autor a Rumiko Takahashi en una mano de poker...LOL...nada aqui va el disclaimer en serio...I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 17: The new Aliance!!!  
Kagome no queria presionar a Inuyasha...Asi que se fue sin que el se diera cuenta...queria darle espacio para que decidiera que rumbo tomaria el ahora que todo lo que queria lo tenia a su alcanze...Se habia convertido en un youkai con ayuda del shikon no tama y Kikyo...ella estaba alli...Kagome sentia que ella estaba demas...'si amas algo, dejalo libre...'  
  
Iba tan triste por eso y tambien por no cerciorarse de que sus amigos estaban bien...cuando levanto su vista vio Kirara que iba volando en rumbo a la villa de Kaede, sobre ella iban Miroku y Sango sostenidos con la ayuda de Kouga y Shippo...Ahora por lo menos estaba mas tranquila...  
  
"Kyaaa"  
  
Tropezó con algo en el suelo y por poco y aterriza, sino es porque tiene buenos reflejos...Se dió cuenta de que habia tropezado con una persona que estaba herida en el suelo...  
  
"Sesshoumaru"  
  
El youkai entreabrio sus ojos y se puso a la defensiva...  
  
"GRRRRRR"  
  
"Tranquilo, soy yo Kagome...Voy a ayudarte"  
  
"No necesito tu ayuda"  
  
"No seas terco...por lo menos dejame curarte las heridas"  
  
"Humph"  
  
Kagome no le hizo caso a lo que decia, y se puso a trabajar...Por lo menos esto la mantendria ocupada y asi no pensaria mas en su desdicha... Puso su mano sobre el youkai y en unos segundos estas se pusieron calidas...y empezo la sanación  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha tenia rato mirandose...no podia creerlo, se habia convertido en un youkai y no se habia vuelto malvado como todos temian...Pero sentia que algo le faltaba...'Kagome...donde habra ido'...no tuvo que olfatear mucho ya que su sentido del olfato se habia desarrollado, sabia exactamente a que distancia de el estaba ella, pero hasta ahora se habia acordado de que no estaba solo... Se volteo y alli la vio, con su cara serena, mirandolo...  
  
El sintió una gran compasion por ella...'compasion?...valla hasta ahora vengo a darme cuenta de la diferencia de mis sentimientos; con Kagome me siento completo...pero con Kikyo me siento obligado'...Kikyo lo saco de sus pensamientos...  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Kikyo"  
  
El bajo la mirada...  
  
"que te pasa Inuyasha...tienes dudas...acaso esa muchacha es mas valiosa para ti que yo..."  
  
"Kikyo...Kagome sano mi corazon y me hizo confiar de nuevo...y ademas, yo la amo"  
  
"Entiendo...entonces no tiene sentido que siga caminando este mundo, si ya mi tiempo hace mucho que se vencio"  
  
"Nani? que dices?"  
  
Ella sabia que de la única manera que encontraria paz era si el la abrazaba, sabia que su poder de miko que estaba muy bajo, caeria vencido por el youki de Inuyasha...Asi que se le acercó y lo abrazó...El le correspondió el abrazo...  
  
"Hasta luego, Inuyasha"  
  
Kikyo se desintegró, quedando solo un poco de polvo seco en las manos de Inuyasha...  
  
"Hasta luego Kikyo...hubo un tiempo que en realidad te ame...pero ese tiempo ya se vencio y debo continuar con mi vida"  
  
'Ahora debo buscar a Kagome'  
  
Siguio su camino para encontrarse con ella, iba silencioso, enredado en sus pensamientos...  
  
'Devo de encontrar las fuerzas para hablar con ella, no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento por mas tiempo, y aun asi tengo miedo de dejarlo salir, lo que empezó como una amistad se ha vuelto fuerte, solo desearia tener la fuerza de poder mostrarlo a todo el mundo...Me digo a mi mismo de que no puedo esperar por siempre, me digo que no hay ninguna razon para mi temor... me siento tan seguro cuando estamos juntos, le das direccion a mi vida, haces todo mas claro...  
  
Y aun yo disvarie, te mantengo en mi mira; tu eres una vela en la ventana de una noche fria y oscura... y ya no puedo pelear mas con este sentimiento, ya me olvide por que empeze a pelear al principio, es hora de traer este barco a la orilla y tirar el ancla para siempre, y no me importa si tengo que arrastrarme o romper tu puerta, Kagome, no puedo luchar mas contra este sentimiento... Mi corazon ha estado en guerra desde la primera vez que te vi... He estado corriendo en circulos en mi mente, tu me has llevado a lugares que yo solo nunca hubiera encontrado...y quiero que estes conmigo para siempre...'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba en pies y esta vez era el que tenia a Kagome en sus brazos; ella se habia puesto debil al usar sus poderes curativos con el, y las fuerzas que le quedaban eran pocas luego de la batalla con Naraku...  
  
'Ella seria una buena compañera; en que estara pensando el baka de Inuyasha...esta mujer es de buen linaje, lo huelo en su sangre; tambien posee una fuerza grandiosa...y su espiritu, es lo que siempre me ha intrigado: no siente temor, no siente odio....La llevare a un lugar digno de ella para que descanse; la llevare a mi palacio, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella...'  
  
"Sesshoumaru, que piensas hacer con Kagome?"  
  
"Tu eres el Kitsune-youkai que siempre esta con ella y sus aliados?"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
"Dile a los aliados que ella estara en mi palacio descansando"  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
Sesshoumaru se elevo verticalmente al cielo, y luego desaparecio rumbo a sus tierras del oeste...Shippo salio corriendo a la aldea para darle la informacion a los demas...  
  
Cuando Inuyasha llego al lugar a donde previamente sabia que ella estaba, no estaba alli pero si quedaba otro olor conocido por el...  
  
'Sesshoumaru'  
  
Se dirigio a la aldea...Dentro de la choza encontro a Kaede ayudando a Miroku a cuidar a Sango; Miroku estaba casi del todo recuperado gracias al antidoto que le habia dado Sango en medio de la pelea contra Naraku...  
  
"Lady Kaede, lamento informarle que su hermana ya no esta entre nosotros"  
  
"Me alegro, hace mucho que ella dejo de existir y es bueno que ahora descanse en paz..."  
  
"Inuyasha!!???" Dijo Miroku con mezcla de temor y asombro...el no lo habia visto luego de que se transformara en youkai  
  
"Keh, no es como si te fuera a comer"  
  
"Veo que lograste tu deseo...aunque yo temia que te volvieras un violento incontrolable con sed de sangre, como las otras veces"  
  
"Eso pasaba porque la sangre de youkaim era muy fuerte para el cuerpo de un hanyou"  
  
"Increible...hasta inteligente te has vuelto"  
  
"GRRRRR Miiiiroooookuuuu!!!"  
  
"Me alegro que todo ha resultado bien para ti...Oh y a proposito, Shippo vino con la informacion de que Sesshoumaru llevo a Kagome, que estaba inconciente, a su palacio a descansar"  
  
"conque eso hizo...No confio en el..."  
  
"entonces porque no vas a buscarla"  
  
"Es lo que voy a ser...Necesito dejar en claro muchas cosas con ella..."  
  
"Y como que?"  
  
"No es nada de tu maldita incumbencia"  
  
"No es motivo para ponerte violento amigo...y espero que ella te diga que si"  
  
"Miroku...ya te dije que te mantengas al margen de todo esto"  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien...pero regresa pronto con Kagome-Sama, esta bien"  
  
"Arigato, Miroku"  
  
"O_O Esta bien, quien eres, tu no eres Inuyasha..."  
  
"No me tientes...mejor me pongo en camino"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kouga estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo  
  
"Con razon casi no podia respirar, con esta pestilencia"  
  
"Tu no hueles muy bien que digamos, pero no quiero que sigamos discutiendo, quiero que seamos aliados"  
  
"Como quieres que sea tu aliado, si quieres quitarme a mi hembra"  
  
"Tu hembra?...Y por que si es tu hembra, no la apoyas y la haces tu pareja"  
  
"Es lo que pienso hacer...por que la amo y no me importa que todos lo sepan...no la voy a perder"  
  
"Me alegro que al fin te hayas dado cuenta que el amor no vale nada cuando se esconde...Y me alegro por ella, es lo que siempre ha querido...ah y no te preocupes, yo quiero que ella sea feliz y se que contigo lo sera, asi que no seguire peleando contigo por ella; aunque te voy a ser honesto, eso no quiere decir que la he dejado de amar"  
  
"Esta bien, seamos aliados...pero si te capto mirando a mi Kagome de mala manera...se rompe la alianza"  
  
"Bien"  
  
"Bueno, me voy...nos vemos en unos dias"  
  
Sin decir mas nada salio rumbo a las tierras que un dia fueron de su padre y ahora eran fieramente defendidas por su medio hermano Sesshoumaru...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: Que les parecio? en el proximo capitulo...Inu se encuentra con Kagome y empiezan las confeciones...y sera un limoncito? dependen de los reviews que me dejen...ya saben que es mi alimento...Les voy a adelantar que el proximo cap. sera el fin de este fic...asi que esperenlo que va a estar muy interesante...Arigato a todas las personas que siempre me dejan sus reviews...un ABRAZOOOOO!!! Su compañera de aventuras...Kainu 1329  
REVIEWSSSSS___ 


	18. A Part of me

Disclaimer: Nada...por fin le gane los derechos de autor a Rumiko Takahashi en una mano de poker...LOL...nada aqui va el disclaimer en serio...I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
Capitulo 18: A Part of Me...  
Kagome abrió sus ojos, esta no era su habitación...Su sentido del olfato le dijo que todo tenia que ver con Sesshoumaru...'Quizas estoy en su palacio'; se sento en la cama y se dió cuenta de que no estaba sola...  
  
"Hola"  
  
"Hola" le contestó Kagome, sorprendida de encontrar a un humano en ese lugar...  
  
"Le ire a avisar a Sesshoumaru-Sama, que ya te despertaste"  
  
"Espera, tu eres la niña que ultimamente he visto con el...Como te Llamas?"  
  
"Yo me llamo Rin y tu?"  
  
"Yo soy Kagome, dime te gusta estar aqui?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-Sama es muy bueno conmigo...pero no le digas que yo te dije eso"  
  
"Esta bien, no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo"  
  
"Arigato, regreso en seguida"  
  
La pequeña niña salio en seguida de la habitacion, asegurandose de deslizar de nuevo la puerta para cerrar la habitacion...Kagome se quedo meditando...'Sesshoumaru no es tan malo despues de todo...para el haber conservado y cuidado esta niña, se nota que tiene que haber cambiado aunque sea un poco'...  
  
No pudo seguir pensando porque Rin volvio a entrar...  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama me pidio que te enseñara donde puedes tomar un baño y me dijo que te atendiera bien, que eres una invitada en esta casa...ah y que despues vayamos a comer al comedor"  
  
"Ya veo...Y que me pondre despues del baño, no puedo ponerme esto de nuevo esta muy sucio y un poco roto"  
  
"No te preocupes aqui hay muchos kimonos sin usar...le pregunte a Jaken que para que eran si no se usaban y el me dijo que eso era parte de ajuar de quien fuera a ser la pareja de Sesshoumaru-Sama"  
  
"Pero no se molestara el si yo uso uno de esos Kimonos"  
  
"No el mismo me pidio que te eligiera uno...pero yo voy a dejar que tu lo elijas, no digas nada ok"  
  
"Bueno esta bien, llevame a donde pueda tomar un baño"  
  
"Sigueme"  
  
Kagome siguio a Rin a traves de los pasillos hasta la puerta que daba al baño. Kagome dejo salir su asombro cuando la niña abrio la puerta y un gran vapor con olor a inciensos relleno el aire, Este vapor provenia de unas aguas termales natural que habia dentro del complejo.  
  
El piso del bano era de madera pulida y habian paneles de maderas tambien en la ventanas y en la puerta Shoji. Tenia un largo jardin que asemejaba a un bosque, un pequeño riachuelo pasaba por la vegetacion hasta llegar a un pequeño cerro que hacia que el agua cayera como una cascada a un gran lago...  
  
Kagome penso que Sesshoumaru habia planeado su palacio alrededor de la naturaleza, utilizando esta para su propio uso, el habia planeado una pequeña picina de agua cristalina en una de las esquinas para que las personas, bueno en caso de Sesshoumaru, youkais se limpiaran antes de sumergirse en las aguas hirvientes. El olor a cerezos y a lila hacia que el aire oliera dulce.   
  
Rin miro como Kagome se quitaba toda su ropa y entraba primero a la picina, se estregaba como podia para quitarse el sucio, se lavo el pelo y cuando se sintio lo suficientemente limpia, salio de alli y se sumergio en las tibias aguas del hot spring, luego de un rato salio de alli y se seco con unas mantas que le facilitó la niña...  
  
Luego de esto Rin la llevo frente a un gran armario lleno de bellos y finos Kimonos...Kagome eligio uno que le llamo la atencion...Era el único kimono de color negro que habia alli...  
  
'Bueno despues de todo asi me siento...triste'  
  
Saco el Kimono de alli y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo puso y luego se dirigio a un gran espejo que habia en la pared...Le parecio precioso, tenia pequeñas estrellas plateadas puestas al azar, era de manga corta...Se señia perfectamente a su cuerpo delineandolo y sacando a relucir todos sus encantos...Fue a dar un paso al frente y se dio cuenta que tenia un abierto peligrosamente alto que le subia por toda su pierna izquierda...Su pelo decidio llevarlo suelto...El color del Kimono hacian que sus marcas en la cara relucieran mas...parecia una diosa...  
  
'Kami, jamas pense que hubiera cambiado tanto'  
  
La voz de Rin la saco de concentracion...  
  
"Kagome-Sama debemos ir ahora al comedor, a Sesshoumaru-Sama no le gusta que lo hagan esperar"  
  
"Esta bien Rin, vamos"  
  
Recorrieron los largos pasillos hasta que la niña se detuvo frente a una puerta y la deslizo para abrirla...El brillo de luz que invadio de repente el pasillo hizo que Kagome cerrara sus ojos...Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la claridad pudo ver que el cuarto estaba repleto de grandes ventanas que hacian que se iluminara con la luz del sol...Tambien se encontro con la figura de Sesshoumaru parado frente a una de ellas mirando hacia afuera...  
  
Cuando el se volteo a verla, sus ojos se abrieron un poquito mas de la cuenta, jamas en su vida habia visto a una youkai verse tan hermosa y sexy a la vez...Con una seña la invitó a sentarse y sostuvo la silla para que ella se sentara...  
  
Kagome fue la primera que hablo...Como no sabia como dirigirse a el, trato de hacerlo de la forma mas decente posible...  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, puedo dirigirle la palabra?"  
  
Sesshoumaru con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que si...  
  
"Bueno, deseo saber porque me trajo hasta aqui"  
  
"Estabas muy debil como para dejarte en medio del bosque"  
  
"arigato"  
  
"Lady, debo decirle que estoy muy agradecido por haberme ayudado a recuperarme tan rapido y tambien por haber dado muerte a uno de mis enemigos"  
  
"Era mi deber"  
  
"Entonces no te lo agradecere"  
  
"Iie?"  
  
"No dijiste acaso que era tu deber...Demo, como estoy en deuda contigo, deseo que si algun dia necesita mi ayuda o cualquier favor, no dude en buscarme"  
  
"Esta bien es un trato"  
  
"Si desea puede quedarse el tiempo que desee aqui en mi palacio"  
  
"Arigato, pero me marchare esta misma tarde"  
  
"Si es lo que desea"  
  
Se pusieron a comer, sin hablar mas nada...Aunque Sesshoumaru no podia disimular que la estaba mirando...De repente Kagome lo miro de reojo y se dió cuenta de que el tenia una muy leve sonrisa en su cara...Kagome no pudo evitar preguntar...  
  
"Me puede decir que le parece tan gracioso"  
  
"Bueno, si quieres saberlo...El vestido que elegiste..."  
  
"Si que pasa con el?"  
  
"Era para que se lo pusiera la pareja que yo eligiera, en nuestra noche de apareamiento"  
  
"AHHHH!!!, gomen, no sabia, ahora mismo voy a cambiarlo"  
  
"No te preocupes por ello, te queda, ademas ya tiene tu olor impregnado, asi que es tuyo"  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"No debi de habertelo dicho..."  
  
Terminaron su comida sin ningun otro contratiempo...Luego de la comida salieron al jardin...  
  
"Arigato, Lord Sesshoumaru por su hospitalidad, recordare por siempre esa oferta que me hizo...ahora debo de irme"  
  
"El agradecido soy yo"  
  
Sesshoumaru tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso levemente... Luego de esto ella se fue, regalandole una pequeña sonrisa al Lord de las tierras del oeste....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha habia llegado a las tierras de su padre, pero no se atrevia a acercarse al palacio de Sesshoumaru...Temia por la vida de Kagome, y en lo que seria capaz de hacerle su medio hermano si lo veia a el alli... De repente algo le iluminó el corazón, era ella y venia en direccion a donde el estaba...Que hermosa se veia su Kagome, 'si mia...mi Kagome'  
  
Kagome caminaba lentamente, aunque podia ir mas rapido, sus pensamientos eran muy pesados...No tenia idea hacia donde se dirigia...tenia tantas cosas que pensar...  
  
'Inuyasha...A esta hora ya....esta con kikyo...'  
  
Su corazon dio un vuelco al sentir la presencia de Inuyasha alli, en unos poco segundo ambos estaban uno frente al otro...El quizo acercarse a ella y abrazarla...ella se echo hacia atras; el al ver esto se detuvo...  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Que haces aqui Inuyasha?"  
  
"Vine por ti"  
  
"por mi...Para que?"  
  
"para que estemos juntos para siempre"  
  
"Y kikyo?"  
  
"Ella murio"  
  
"ya veo...como ella no esta entonces vienes a buscarme a mi...acaso piensas que soy su sustituta?"  
  
"No es asi Kagome...Wo ai ni"  
  
"No digas tan en serio lo que no sientes...no me enredes, no me lastimes, no juegues conmigo...onegai"  
  
Kagome le dio la espalda a Inuayasha y se fue corriendo...Inuyasha la alcanzo y la abrazo...Ella batallo con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse, pero en el fondo queria creerle con toda su alma...El aspiro su esencia y se le acerco a la oreja...Kagome podia sentir su aliento rozar su mejilla...  
  
"Kagome, no te voy a dejar ir nunca mas...Si debes de saberlo, te lo dire...Nunca la ame a ella como te amo a ti...Ademas habia hecho mi desicion de estar contigo...antes de que ella muriera...por eso ella prefirio...dejarnos en paz"  
  
Inuyasha sintio como el cuerpo de Kagome se relajaba...ya no estaba luchando por alejarse de el... Ella recosto su cabeza en el pecho de el...Mientras iba procesando todo lo que el le habia dicho, su respiracion se fue haciendo mas dificultosa...El no ayudo mucho, porque aprovechando la posicion en que estaba empezo a darle besos por el cuello y a darle leves mordidas en la oreja; el sabia que este era uno de los puntos que despertaban en ella sensaciones inimaginables...  
  
"Espera que haces?" le dijo Kagome sin moverse  
  
"Preparandote" le susurro al oido  
  
"Preparandome para que?"  
  
"Para reclamarte como pareja"  
  
"Y acaso me lo has pedido"  
  
"Keh, para que si se la respuesta a eso"  
  
"Pero no soy un objeto, sabes, que se pueda tomar sin pedir permiso"  
  
"oi, quieres ser mi pareja?...Para toda la vida..."  
  
"Demonios, pense que tenia que convencerte un poquito mas..."  
  
"Quiero que entiendas Kagome, que nuestro amor esta destinado a ser, de esos amores que duran por siempre...y te quiero aqui conmigo...desde ahora hasta el final del tiempo..."  
  
Kagome no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo...Inuyasha declarandole su amor... se puso de frente a el...queria verle la cara mientras el le decia todas las cosas que ella nunca esperaria escuchar de el...  
  
"Tienes que saber que a donde quieras que voy, siempre estas en mi mente, en mi corazon...en mi alma...No voy a perderte...quiero que estes siempre a mi lado" siguio hablando Inuyasha  
  
"Creo que estoy sonando...Tu nunca me trataste con tanto amor, siempre lo hiciste con reserva, aun cuando compartiamos el tiempo juntos, aunque me dijeras palabras de amor, nunca sonaron tan verdaderas como ahora...Tengo miedo"  
  
"Abrazame ahora, es dificil para mi decir Gomen... Yo solo quiero que te quedes; despues de todo lo que hemos pasado, yo te lo repondre, te lo prometo, y despues de todo lo que hemos dicho y hecho...Tu eres una parte de mi que no puedo dejar ir....No pude soportar estar alejado, por unas horas de tu cuerpo...No quiero ser apartado lejos de la persona que amo...abrazame ahora... en verdad quiero decirte Gomen ne, yo nunca podria dejarte ir...."  
  
"De verdad me quieres?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Entonces si acepto"  
  
"Aqui y ahora?"  
  
"Iie, primero debemos hacerlo por mis costumbres...aunque sea youkai...se lo debo a mi madre"  
  
"Entonces que estamos esperando...vamos a tu casa Kagome"  
  
"Vamos Koi"  
  
Ambos se tomaron de las manos y rapidamente llegaron al pozo, introduciendose ambos en el sin pensar en mas nada que en su amor.....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: NOOOOO este no es el final, se que dije que este seria el final, pero me faltan unos detalles que no puedo apresurar...buenos vamos a ver que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo...Ustedes tiene mas o menos una idea de lo que quizas pase, pero los voy a dejar dandole mente...Su companera de aventuras Kainu1329 


	19. Hasta que el mundo deje de girar

Disclaimer: Nada...por fin le gane los derechos de autor a Rumiko Takahashi en una mano de poker...LOL...nada aqui va el disclaimer en serio...I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, nor the manga. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't try to sue me. it also belongs to Viz and Co., I own nothing ^_^. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero yo a el si...no me demanden... que lo unico que ganarian son mis deudas ^_^... *_* ===Blink heavily=== Hey Moky y Mouko son mios... Pidanmelo prestado si quieren... o por lo menos digan de donde lo copiaron... ty.  
  
A veces se me escapan situaciones que han pasado en la serie y algunas del manga y uno que otro de la pelicula...Perdonen los spoilers.  
  
En este capitulo habra una session muy fuerte de sexo, asi que si se siente incomodo con esto o si es menor de edad o inmaduro por favor no lo lea...esta advertido  
  
'pensando'---"hablando"  
  
Capitulo 19: Hasta que el mundo deje de girar...  
  
Toda la familia de Kagome estaba reunida en la sala, esperando que el abuelo estuviera listo para oficiar la ceremonia...Inuyasha esperaba impaciente a que Kagome bajara de su cuarto...Sota jugaba con Buyo y la Sra. Higurashi no dejaba de llorar...Para los Higurashi todo habia ocurrido muy rapido, mientras que para la pareja habia pasado una eternidad para poder vivir este momento...  
  
El Abuelo dio la señal de que estaba listo, Sota fue corriendo arriba y le aviso a Kagome que ya era tiempo...Kagome salio de su habitacion y empezo a bajar las escaleras...Inuyasha estaba embelesado pensando que toda esa belleza y todo ese amor era de el...Su vestido moderno, largo y ceñido, era de color blanco...  
  
Cuando estuvieron junto delante del abuelo, ninguno de los dos puso atencion a lo que decia este, solo se miraban profundamente a los ojos, como queriendo sumergirse en sus pensamientos...Solo atinaron a decir que si a las debidas preguntas...  
  
"Por el poder otorgado a mi por Kami-sama, les declaro marido y mujer" dijo el abuelo "puedes besar a la novia"  
  
'besar'penso Inuyasha...'Una muy buena idea'  
  
Tomo a Kagome por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso...Claro que Kagome se acordo inmediatamente de donde estaba y quienes estaban presentes; por lo que opto por terminarlo ante de lo previsto...Claro que con la protesta de Inuyasha...  
  
"No te preocupes koi, recuerda que desde ahora en adelante, nada nos puede impedir que vivamos nuestro amor" dijo Kagome, imperceptible para oidos humanos...Pero si para un sonrojado youkai...  
  
La madre de Kagome se avalanzo hacia ellos, todavia no habia podido dejar de llorar...  
  
"Sabia que esto un dia pasaria, y estoy feliz por ambos...Por ti hija porque aunque nunca me decias nada se lo mucho que tu amor te hacia perseverar en estar con el...Y a ti Inuyasha por que por fin tienes una familia que te adora...Eres mi hijo ahora"  
  
Inuyasha abrazó a la Señora...  
  
"Arigato"  
  
Todos fueron a la cocina y se sentaron al comedor...La comida era sencilla, solo era para ellos y ademas habia mucho Ramen... Luego de la cena la recien legalizada pareja se despidió de todos y se fueron de alli en un taxi hacia un hotel cinco estrellas...Regalo de la madre de Kagome...  
  
Era mejor asi, despues de todo necesitaban la tranquilidad y el descanso...Y luego se irian al Sengoku...  
  
En recepcion todos los miraban...Kagome les dijo que su boda fue una fiesta de disfrazes...Ambos pudieron usar sus poderes para parecer mas normales, pero decidieron cada uno por su cuenta que necesitarian todas su fuerzas para los eventos por venir...  
  
Ya en la habitación Kagome estaba un poco nerviosa...Aunque habian tenido unos cuantos contacto, seria la primera vez que la entrega seria total, sin reservas, sin miedos...  
  
Kagome no protesto cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los de ellas demandantemente, con hambre, ella dejo que el hiciera lo que deseara. Ella ahora le pertenecia a el. Se sentia un poco nerviosa, eso fue hasta que el desperto la pasion que dormitaba dentro de ella. Kagome oyo el quejido que ella dejo escapar cuando las manos de el acariciaron sus senos con experiencia. El vestido en el suelo, tirado alli sin mucho cuidado.  
  
Inuyasha rapidamente se quito su propia ropa, no importandole si las dañaba o no. Su lengua entrelasandoce con las de ella apasionadamente. Kagome casi grito cuando el aparto sus piernas con sus rodillas y se posiciono encima de ella. Su aliento caliente contra su piel la hacian temblar, y dejo escapar un grito cuando el enterro uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Los labios de Inuyasha le daban ligeros besos sobre toda su piel, cada centimetro de ella, que ahora pertenecian a el...  
  
Inu saco sus dedos de Kagome y lamio los jugos de ellos, sus ojos intensamente en Kagome todo el tiempo; luego de lamerlos hasta dejarlos limpios, posiciono lentamente su ereccion en ella. Las manos de Kagome se entrelazaron en el cuello de el...  
  
"Dime que me deseas" le dijo Inuyasha  
  
"Te deseo...Maldicion te deseo y tu lo sabes"   
  
Inmediatamente al escuchar esto, inuyasha dejo escapar un gruñido animal y sumergio su miembro completo en ella...Kagome grito, sintiendo tanto dolor como placer al mismo tiempo...El la sostuvo mientras ella temblaba, el rapido rompimiento de su cuerpo la habia asustado y ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda. El la sostuvo cerca, pasandole las manos por los cabellos, Kagome sentia como el dolor desaparecia para ser ocupado por un sentimiento de completismo.  
  
Inuyasha escucho un pequeño quejido que salio de su garganta y sonrio. Se salio de su cuerpo para volver a entrar en ella con una fuerza que hicieron que los sentidos de Kagome estallaran...Ella tiro su cabeza hacia atras y dejo salir un grito de emocion...Inuyasha abrio mas sus piernas y continuo entrando en ella, cada entrada con mas fuerza que la anterior, sus necesidad construyendose mas dentro de el.  
  
" No te detengas... onegai ..." Ella susurro, arqueandose hacia atras dejando sus pechos a merced de la boca ansiosa del youkai  
  
Inuyasha murmuro el nombre de Kagome, mordiendose los labios. Estaba sintiendo la sensacion mas increible de cualquier cosa que haya sentido en toda su vida...  
  
  
  
Sus cuerpos lentamente fueron levitando hasta quedar a unas cuantas pulgadas de la cama...  
  
alli en el aire, Inuyasha trataba de no hacerle daño, sabiendo que con toda su fuerza podria romperle las caderas, el trato desesperadamente de mantener sus estrocadas en una fuerza gentil, pero con cada jadeo, cada gemido, cada pequeño movimiento que ella hacia, empezaron a conducirlo fuera de si...  
  
Kagome grito su nombre, arqueando mas su espalda y con los ojos cerrados de placer...Perder el control era inevitable...Inuyasha la abrazo, su cara enterrada en los cabellos de ella, bajo sus boca hacia el cuello de Kagome y alli completo el rito youkai, marcandola para siempre como su pareja...al mismo tiempo en que ambos llegaban a hablar con kami-sama...  
  
Lentamente cayeron sus cuerpos cansados en la cama...Fue una experiencia en verdad maravillosa para ambos...Su primera vez...pero no la ultima...  
  
Ella pertenecia a el ahora, ella no podria dejarlo nunca, ni que quisiera, suya, suya, suya, su Kagome...Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, sonriendo se durmio...  
  
Al dia siguiente los rayos del sol despertaron a Inuyasha...Ya Kagome se habia levantado y estaba frente al espejo mirando la dichosa marca...El se levanto y se puso a su lado...  
  
"Te arrepientes Koi"  
  
"Mientras vida tenga...Nunca me arrepentire Inuyasha...Te amo y te amare siempre"  
  
Ambos se dirijieron al baño donde se ayudaron a enjabonarse mutuamente...luego se cambiaron y con sus poderes escondieron sus marcas y salieron del hotel...Llegaron caminando a la casa de Kagome, tanto ella como Inuyasha querian disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba alli, no sabian cuando podrian volver. Todos dormian todavia y Kagome no queria despedirse...Asi que decidieron llegar al pozo para ir a otro tiempo...Donde los esperaba la eterna felicidad...  
  
OWARI  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N.A: jejeje, Que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado...ya saben dejen sus review... Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de este fic...Los adoros...Por favor lean mi nuevo fi "Estaras ahi Para mi?"...Su compañera de aventuras Kainu1329. 


End file.
